High school secrets
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Inuyasha lives in a orphanage with a horrible secret and job, Kagome can't get a friend with out them using her, Sango is blackmailed by her 'mom', Miroku is beaten by his drunk dad, Kouga is said to be a psycho path, Ayame is used as a secret torture toy by her aunt, how do all of these people get connected through high school, and the whole world is against them BLUE ROZE LEMONS
1. Mornings

**Inuyasha morning**

Inuyasha woke up that morning, he look around to see his small room that was in the attic which was hidden from view. He sigh as he got up and went to go take a nice, very well needed shower, once he was done with the shower he then got dress in some black pants and a red shirt with a matching black jacket and a light blue bandana to hid his certain ears. Inuyasha then got his black back-pack and open his window and jump out of it, refusing to go down stairs even if his life depended on it. Before he continue he felt around his neck to make sure he had that certain necklace on, the one that was probably the most valuable thing he own. He put his hand on a purple and white necklace that he couldn't pull off even if he wanted too, which he didn't mind.

'She still safe,' Inuyasha thought as he then began to walk to his least favorite thing in the world….school, but then again, he had no where happy to go to, every where was hell to him.

**Kagome morning**

Kagome was in a regular white car as her mother was driving her, but she then stopped about a good quarter mile from school. Her mother turned around to look at Kagome. She was wearing a school uniform that schools gave to students that didn't have much money and also had her hair down, and she knew her daughter was a beautiful, after all being the daughter of the considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world, it wasn't a surprise.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Ai ask her daughter, Kagome turn her head and nodded giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry mom, I promise I'll be fine." Kagome said as she got out of the car and began to walk to school, waving to her mother. Her mother sigh as she then pulled the car back onto the road and began the long drive to her job.

Kagome smiled as her mother drove away, she hated doing that making her mother think she was ashamed of her. But no, Ai knew the reason and was more than willing to help Kagome.

**Sango morning **

Sango woke up that morning to the sound of her alarm clock. Sango sigh as she then got up and turn off her alarm clock, she quickly got up out of bed and took a quit shower as she then got dress. Sango decided to wear a light pink shirt with some green pants and flip flops as well. She also wore her hair down in a small ponytail around the bottom of her locks she grab her back pack and then walk out of her room. She was thankful to see she woke up before her mother did, Sango then went to her little brother room and open it slowly. And she smiled to see Kohaku putting on his shoes.

"Ready to go?" Sango whispered, Kohaku look up and smiled warmly at his sister as he finish putting on his shoes and then grab his back pack as he was now ready to leave. They walk out of the house quietly and Sango drop Kohaku off at his school. Sango then went to a spot and began to wait for her boy friend, Miroku.

**Miroku morning**

Miroku woke up on the couch, he sigh as he saw he must of pass out last night. Miroku quickly got up and ran up the stairs quietly, he took a quick shower and then put on a purple button up shirt with a dark blue jacket with some black pants and shoes and his short hair with a small pony tail. He grab his back pack and was about to leave before he saw the sink was full of dirty dishes. Miroku sigh as he quickly went to the sink and clean the dishes in record time and then blotted out the door. Miroku then ran to the spot where he found his girlfriend, Sango. He grinned as he then walk right behind her.

"Well, hello my Sango" He said as his hand went to its target but he was then smack in the face.

"Stupid Lech" Sango whispered as she then began to walk away leaving a chuckling Miroku with an anime sweet drop down his head.

"But always worth it," He said as he caught up to her and began to walk to school as they usually did.

**Ayame **

Ayame woke up to see that she was in her room, she look around to see she was alone, thankfully. Ayame then got up and walk into her shower and took a nice hot shower using a special type of soap and shampoo as she then got out. She decided to wear a black tank top with a small white fur jacket with dark blue jeans that aloud her white tail to have room, she fix's her hair into 2 pigtails with a purple flower in her hair that had the same name of her, since it was her trade mark. Ayame then grab her back pack and walk out of her room and pass by the kitchen, but then stop by the voice of a woman.

"Ayame, where's my morning hug?" she ask, Ayame shook with fear as she answered.

"I can't I'm late for school," she then ran out of the door before she could say another thing, she ran all the way to where a old building was she waited for the demon she desperately wanted to see now.

**Kouga morning **

Kouga woke up to the sound of something running across his leg, probably a rat or something. He sat up from his 'bed' which was at least 30 years old but clean surprisingly. Kouga then got up and put on some clothes, demons didn't require a bath since they could use their demonic energy to remove dirt and such, but they usually still prefer a bath but Kouga didn't have such privileges. After he woke up completely he began to get dress, he wore a white button up shirt with a dark brown leather jacket with dark colored jeans and black shoes. He also wore a fur material made head band while his hair was tied in a high pony tail, it was a weird fashion but the head band had belong to his father, and it look good with his brown tail. He grab his back pack and walk out of the door to be meet by the sight of his beautiful demoness girlfriend Ayame. He smiled a bright smile at her as he walk out of the house, Ayame herd him walk out and she smiled as she ran to him half way as she hug him, he smiled.

"Miss you too," He said as he hugged her back.

"Me too" Ayame said 'More than you know' Ayame added mentally as she held him tighter, he smiled as they soon stop embracing. Ayame gave him a kiss on the lips before they began their journey to school of all joys things.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walk into the school as he saw all of the people look at him, some started to whispered, mostly 'look it's the half-breed' it wasn't anything new. He was use to it, sadly but there was no other person willing to be his friend, except for her. A smiled played across his lips at the thought of her, it had been so long time since he last saw her, but life was life. Even if he felt like he was being stab a million times a second, but he knew she was safe that was for sure, and he knew because of the necklace that went around his neck. 'But sadly, I can't say the same for myself,' he thought as he throw his books into his locker and began to walk the court yard to skip the first class, 'not even close.'

**Kagome **

Kagome walk through the door, she saw all the people look at her, seeing that she was the new girl. A few were whispering but Kagome couldn't hear them, but she didn't really care, she made it to her assign locker and put some stuff in there, mostly books and such.

"Well hello there" Kagome turn her head to see a guy, who had 'coolly' lean his left side against the locker with a smile Kagome didn't like.

"Hi" Kagome said, the guy look at her figured, he saw she was wearing a uniform which meant that she was more in likely poor, but she had the look and body of a supermodel which was more than worth trying to get into her pants.

"Would you like to know something?" He ask, Kagome glared at him but rolled her eyes as she listen to see what the jerk had.

"What" She ask, the guy smiled.

"I think you're my mate, by your smell" He said, the guy expected her not to know what he meant and then ask and then get her to believe him and then screw her and then leave, the lie had work hundred of times but Kagome was different.

"Sorry, I highly doubt that" She said as Kagome got her required books and closed her locker "And besides, I already found him and he's a lot better looking then you can even dream" With that said Kagome walk away from the guy who was greatly stun, and then walk away piss he let some one that hot get away.

Kagome sigh, of course no one wanted to be her friend, she didn't know why, she wasn't ugly, or she at least hoped. But still even then there must be some one willing to be her friend without using her but no, only one guy in the world who was her only friend and he's gone forever. Kagome then quicken her pace as she saw she only had 5 minuets to get to class, so she quicken her pace and made it to class which was Language arts.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku walk through the doors, looking at the familiar locker and faces as well. They went to their lockers which were next to each other surprisingly, the 2 put the few books away and pulled out the ones they needed.

"Hey B.O" Some yelled to Sango, Sango felt her anger go up as Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, calm down" Miroku said, Sango look at Miroku and sigh. It was one of her nick names she got, and just because she didn't shower after P.E (which was the last class for her) but then again they didn't know the reason why, and Sango couldn't tell anyone either, only Miroku knew.

"Let's go to class," Sango said, Miroku nodded in agreement as they both went to their first class which was Language arts class as well.

**Kouga and Ayame**

Both Kouga and Ayame walk in through the doors as they headed to their lockers. Every one turned their heads and all made way for Kouga and Ayame, Kouga sigh as Ayame walk closer to him.

"Psycho" Some one whispered.

"Murder" Some one else whispered, Kouga could feel his blood boiled as he glared at all of them.

"What! If any ones got a bone to pick with me then go ahead, see what happens" He said with a threatening fist, every back off and began to leave, Ayame put a hand on his fist to lower it.

"Don't worry about them Kouga just ignore them" Ayame said, Kouga pulled his fist away and began to walk back to his locker, Ayame sigh but she couldn't blame him. They continued to walk to their locker and finally made it, after getting the books they needed they closed the lockers. Once that was done they went to their next class, which was math.

**In language arts class**

Kagome walk into the class last as the teacher turn to her with a smile.

"Well hello there, you must be the new student" She said, Kagome nodded while every one turn to her. "My name is Mrs. Bennett (I hope to god my English teacher is not reading this) welcome to my class." She said, she then turned to the students like as if they had not herd the conversation between the 2. "Class this is Kagome Hiroshi (yes I know it's misspelled), she's our new student please treat her nicely" Every one nodded or did an okay Mrs. Bennett. The teacher looked around the room before speaking to Kagome. "How about you sit next's to Kai?" Mrs. Bennett ask, Kagome look at Kai and then frown as she recognized him, the guy who had tried to flirt with her.

"No thank you" Kagome said as she then saw another seat that was empty and had one on each side of it that was also empty. She walk towards the empty desk and took a seat, the teacher look at her in surprised.

"You're sitting there?" She ask, as every one now turned to the girl and gasp slightly when realizing that she was sitting _there_.

"Ya, so?" Kagome said, the teacher seem like she was going to say something but then change her mind.

'She'll find out later' she decided as she then turn to the board and began to lesson. Kagome sigh as she turned towards the window and began to day dream about the only person that was her true friend, her true. She remembered his beautiful silver white hair, golden eyes, and the most adorable dog ears that put every puppies ears in the world to shame. He was her true friend, even today, though it had been 4 years without him. But life was life, and she could only hope she would see him again weather by hope or faith, but the chances of that happening were the chances of her mother turning into a pink flying bat. Yes, life was boring and sad for her and there was nothing no amount of power or money could change, even if she did have it.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku walk into the class room as usual, they took their seats which was in the middle row. They sat next to each other obviously and both had gotten out their assignments and needed supplies. That's when a girl in a school uniform walk in, she had a great body figure with deep black hair that look blue and chocolate brown eyes. She was quiet beautiful, very beautiful indeed, the teacher gave her a nice warm welcome as she then turned around and smiled at the class. Sango look at the girl, she seemed nice, the ideal friend you would hope for, but then she shook her head.

'Come on Sango, by her looks she'll probably end up like all the other snobs who are pretty' Sango said as she sigh from the truth. If there was any girl that was beautiful and didn't have any noticeable or on cool traits she was quickly popular, Also knowing the rumors of her and Miroku there was no chance of any friends other than each other. Miroku seemed to have similar thoughts as he sigh, now don't get them wrong they did care and love each other deeply, but sometimes it wouldn't have killed to have a friend, but those damn rumors just assured them they only had each other. Then they herd the teacher say in a gasping like sound:

"You're sitting there" Sango and Miroku turned their heads to see Kagome sitting in the seat next's to Inuyasha, who was apparently either absent or playing hooky. More in likely hooky, but they didn't blame him, the teacher hated half demons and treated him like shit and there was nothing he or any one could do about it. The girl just continued to sit there for no one told her she was seating next's to a half-demon, which both Sango and Miroku had no problem with but were surprise, but then again she would switch seats as soon as she learn who she was sitting next's too. It was always like that for him, sad but true.

**Kouga and Ayame Math class**

Kouga and Ayame walk into their class as people stared at them, as of afraid they would suddenly go crazy and kill them. They both sat in thee back a circle around them, no students wanting to sit close to them, as the teacher walk in he took some pills as if trying to calm him self down before the class would begin. He told the students to turn in there works as he walk around collecting them, once he made it to Kouga he handed in his work as the teacher took it with sweaty palms. He did the same for Ayame as he then walked to the front of the class before beginning the lesson.

"Alright class, as we are beginning the next text book we will be changing seats and of course be needing new math partners to work with." He said as he began to call out who would be with who, the idea was so students would interact with each other more and in turn not cause any trouble, but then again, teachers were always arrogant thinking all students would get along.

For reasons the teacher would always pear up Ayame and Kouga, but they were both very good students and there were other students that could use some help, so he tried something different.

"Okay, Ayame and Hojo" The teacher said, Hojo was one of those wimpy kind of guys and he was terrified of Ayame and Kouga (but he will also be doing some bashing) and so jump up as if completely caught off guard.

"WHAT! No, No way am I working with the psycho path whore" That was Ayame nick name for the rumors were completely insane and so lets just say Ayame was anything but a whore and Kouga of course knew that.

Ayame had been slightly caught off guard by this and couldn't help but shiver and have a small tear in the brim of her eye, but even if no one saw it Kouga could smell it and lets just say he did NOT tolerate any one who made his woman un-happy.

So the next thing the kid or the teacher knew Hojo was 3 feet above the air held by the collar of his shirt with a piss off wolf demon glaring into his eyes.

"You want to say that again, you little shit?" Kouga ask, he could take all of the insults and bulling and out casting in the world and be find with it, but when some on said or did anything to Ayame, they were as good as dead.

"Kouga, put him down now" The teacher said as he tried to get closer to Kouga to remove him from the man, but all he got was a growl.

"If you say another word in this class again, the next time any one sees your body will be in the ditch 5 miles away from my house" Kouga said, it of course was a dead threat, but with his reputation it didn't really matter if he look crazy or not, he already was considered crazy so why bother right.

"Kouga," Ayame said, Kouga turn to Ayame who was now standing up next's to him "Just let it go, okay?" She said, trying to calm him down, it did as Kouga reluctantly drop Hojo and walk back to his seat.

"Right," The teacher said whipping his forehead with his hank chive that seemed to never be dry when Kouga was in the room, so the teacher rearrange the partners to Ayame and Kouga with Hojo and some other kid.

During the whole class Kouga was staring daggers at him as Hojo had remain quiet for the whole time, but still Kouga couldn't help the small growls escape his throat, until he felt some ones hand on his that had been clutching his knee until that person touch it. Ayame gave him a reassuring smile to let him know it was fine, Kouga then finally relax as he grip Ayame hand back, and smiled back at her before turning back to the boring class.

OKAY SO I AM CERTAIN THERE ARE A LOT OF QUESTIONS, AND ANSWER YOU ARE DEMANDING FROM ME NOW, BUT COOL IT. THINGS WILL SOON BEGIN TO MAKE SENSE, UNTIL THEN, JUST BE PATIENT.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Lovers meet again

The morning classes seemed to fly by as our favorite characters continued what was normal for them and Kagome who tried to fight off all of the boys who were after her body. Inuyasha had returned to do his other classes as he went to them as normal, but he didn't pay any attention as he day dream of his love that he stilled cared for deeply and yet could not find. But he didn't realize he was closer to her than he thought.

Lunch for Kagome

Kagome sigh as she walk up to the lunch line, she had just told off another play boy who had on intention in mind.

'God I never thought I've ever met anyone who was more obvious to what he was after than that loser' Kagome thought bitterly as she grab some salad, strawberries, sandwiches, and some soda as she thought about none other than Inuyasha.

'Oh I whish you were here, I miss you so much why did I have to move, even after you told me about life time mates' Kagome again sigh. She went up to the lunch lady and gave her the money as she then went off the go and find a place to sit.

Inuyasha Lunch time

Inuyasha had just walk out of class and headed towards the lunch line, he had been able to get some money for lunch. As he went in he got himself a bag of chips, which was all he could afford, he look longingly at the ramen but sigh. The stupid ramen was one of the most expensive things the school sold at lunch and so that meant no ramen for him. Inuyasha made his way to the lunch lady as he paid for the chips just barley having enough, the lady gave him a dirty look sense she was one of the many half-breed haters. Inuyasha ignored it as he left with his lovely bag of chips, he then went to find a seat hopefully at the table and not outside or on the floor like usual.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome lunch time mixes together

Kagome continued to search for an open table and soon spotted a seat.

'Perfect' She thought happily as she began to make her way to the seat, but as she turn a corner she suddenly bump into some one. She was going so fast and the guy apparently was going fast as well when they bump into each other and both fell down getting Kagome's lunch all over the guy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Kagome said, too embarrass to look at him. The guy just ked as he answered.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention" Inuyasha said in a smart ass tone for he figured the girl probably had did it on propose like many times before, Kagome then felt her anger get the best of her as she look up at the guy, not seeing his unique features.

"Well sorry for being in a hurry you jerk" Kagome said as she tried to pick up some of her tray and now destroyed food Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well at least I'm not the one who's a blind as a bat, wench" Inuyasha said, oh its on now.

"I wasn't the one who bump into you" Kagome shot back, there was now a crowd of kids who were surprise to see the half-breed yell at a girl, usually he was quiet.

"No you bump into me, unlike you I can see in front of my fat cheeks." Inuyasha said as his anger got the better of him and he didn't really notice who he was talking to.

"DID YOU CALL ME FAT!" Kagome yelled, not at all holding back, this guy wanted to dance, then she dance.

"YA GOT A PROBLEM ABOUT IT?" Inuyasha said now becoming quiet amused. Kagome was now lost in rage, but Kagome felt that she had done this before, something she use to do quiet often in middle school and so the next thing that came out of her mouth was out of pure and some what old instinct.

"SIT BOY" Every one look surprised by the strange out burst, and became even more surprised at the necklace around the half-breed neck began to glow bright purple.

'What the,' Inuyasha thought, this was impossible, only one girl could ever do that. Then Inuyasha anger disappeared as he then recognized who it was. "K-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered as the necklace remained purple, it would take a second before the spell would soon awaken from its sleep and then do what it was meant to do. Kagome had stop when she saw the necklace turn purple, then that's when Kagome anger disappeared and then she saw who it was as well.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered, as they just stared at each other, then the necklace took effect and he fell down, something Inuyasha hadn't experience since 7th grade. Kagome just stared at him her mind going into a tornado of thoughts.

'Oh my God its Inuyasha, I can't believe it, he's here right in front of me…oh how I missed him' Kagome thought as she felt a few tears well up in her eyes of pure happiness as other people began to have questions of what the hell happen to the fight, Inuyasha was also going into a tornado of disbelieve as he was stuck to the ground.

'Kagome, its really her…..I can't believe it out of all of the high schools she came to this one, back to me' Inuyasha thought out of pure astonishment and happiness. As soon as the necklace wore off he rose his head as he got up look at Kagome hoping he was seeing what he desperately wanted to see. He was confirm as he recognize Kagome, especially by her dark chocolate colored eyes, ones he love so much. But then his train of thoughts went south as he saw tears in her eyes, and just like in the old days he began to panic.

'Wait, why is she crying, did I hurt her feelings to bad, does she hate me?' His idea thought getting worse and worse until he had Kagome going down and embracing Inuyasha with some much force he almost fell down again.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe it's you" Kagome said as she held him tightly to her, Inuyasha was shock at first but then wrap his arms around her as he smiled and close his eyes, smelling her scent he miss so much not caring if any one was watching.

Lets just say every one was staring at them in complete and utter shock as the half-breed who deserved nothing was getting hugged quiet closely and affectionately by a poor but HOT girl with a body worth a super models (no joke by the way). And if THAT wasn't surprising enough the girl suddenly pulled back and kiss the half-breed, right on the lips with passion worth every woman in the world and then some. A few people even drop whatever they had in their hands even some people food that was still in their mouths fell out from the shock.

Soon Kagome pulled back from the kiss with smile and Inuyasha gave a smile to him too, it wasn't until they herd some one clear their throats did they both turn to be a little bit shock. A man with black hair tied into a small pony tail with a camera facing towards them causing both of them confusion until the man spoke.

"Excuse me but may I ask who you both are and what are your relationship?" The man asked with a bit of seriousness and curiosity and something else neither of them could tell.

Inuyasha was at a lost of words for he knew he wanted to answer it with girlfriend, but he was worried Kagome might not want to be his girlfriend that maybe she had done that in the heat of the moment.

"Well…..uh" Inuyasha said until Kagome came and save the day with a answer Inuyasha was more than willing to agree with.

"My name is Kagome Hiroshi and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said, the man nodded his head as he continued to focus on them with the camera.

"Do you 2 also have a sexual relationship?" He ask, now that caught them off guard as they both turned bright pink a few people giggle, Kagome also got a little mad.

"What kind if question is THAT?" She ask, the guy back up a little and put on an innocent face as he held up a hand in defense.

"Don't hate the messenger hate the guy who made the questions, my personal question would be was she good?" Now Inuyasha and Kagome face became even brighter as Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Monk if you want to live then I suggest you back off " Inuyasha said, the man however seemed not to be phased as he again tried to ask a question before some one punch him on the head.

"Miroku you Lech," The girl said as she blush slightly out of madness and slight embarrassment. She had pretty dark brown hair with coffee color eyes, she grab Miroku by the ear and began to pull him away from the couple.

"But Sango….." He whine but she ignored him as they soon left a with a small apology coming from the girl named Sango. Then it became awkward silence as every stared at them, then Kagome decided to break the silence sense she always hated silence.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, acting as if people weren't staring at them. "Let's get some more lunch sense I spilled yours" Kagome said with a brilliant smile that made Inuyasha blush.

"Ah…..sure" He said as the made it back to the lunch line, but he couldn't help but smile at remembering that Kagome was actually right in front of him and soon everything reverted back to its original way but with the new talk of the half-breed and its girlfriend.

Ayame and Kouga Lunch

During the morning classes Kouga and Ayame ended up separated as their schedules were not exactly the same. Ayame appeared to have gotten out earlier so she had made it to hers and Kouga table, no sat there sense it was clear that the psycho path sat there. Ayame had just sat there, eating her lunch as everything went as usual, that is until the new girl and half-demon bump into each other. Ayame eyes widen for usual the half-demon Inuyasha was usually more aware of his sights, but was apparently deep in thought and the girl just not seen where she was going. But then the accident escalated into a fight, as she watch them she then had gotten an idea. She set down her burger and pulled out her art book, she looked at the 2 and began to draw them. With her demon speed she had drawn pretty fast and was almost done with her drawing before herd some one sit next to her. As she turned her head she smiled to see Kouga with his lunch.

"Hey Ayame, watcha drawing?" He ask curiously as he slip a hand around her waist, Ayame smiled as she showed him her now complete drawing. Kouga had just walk in and by the time he had gotten his lunch the fight between the girl and half-demon was right in the middle of their bickering as he had made his way to Ayame. He had sat down next to her and of course found her in her art book. Ayame love to draw, it was her life and future career and she also like to draw people especially when people were doing something with emotion so she could draw what they look like to her. As he sat down next to her Kouga had a feeling that she was drawing the 2 that were right now bickering, and he was right as he saw the picture, that was good and kind of funny.

The girl was in a position where she was in front of Inuyasha with a fist in the air and eyes glaring at his with an actual lighting bolt coming from their eyes and meeting together in the middle of the distance between their faces. What was really funny was that the girl was wearing the traditional uniform but she also now had black cat ears, tail, nose, and whiskers. As Inuyasha was also in a similar fashion but on the opposite of the page and also glaring at Kagome with clouds above their heads that were close to touching and were different shades indicating that it was their auras and that they were a different color.

"What do you think?" She ask, wondering if she did a good job, Kouga just grin.

"I like it, seems to fit those 2 perfectly" He said as they watch the fight with amusement, but then were surprised when the girl scream sit. Then they both stop as if a they both seemed to be in shock and disbelieve. Ayame got another idea and quickly flip to the next page and then began to draw the 2 both in the same way as before (including Kagome new cat parts) but were now standing straight and just staring at each other with the now noticeable necklace on him was they just stared.

Ayame finish it in a matter of seconds as she then return to see what would happen next, then she saw Inuyasha slam into the ground and then have Inuyasha look up. Then that's when the girl crash herself into him with an embrace.

That cause both brows of Ayame and Kouga to go up as Ayame then began to draw what she thought of next. After a few seconds now on the next page was a picture of Inuyasha still looking like he had seen a ghost as the cat Kagome embrace him in the picture with a happy smile of joy and tears in her eyes. (By the way the drawing is kind of cartoonish like when Shippo drew Inuyasha and Kagome with the fight and Kouga)

Then the 2 look up again as the 2 embrace, then they pulled back and when they kiss both Ayame and Kouga brow rose up in surprise for they were not expecting that.

Ayame then drew a finally picture with in seconds, once she was done she now had a picture of the 2 kissing with hearts and question marks around them. Then she herd Kouga chuckle at the drawing.

"Maybe you should make the girl a dog as well" He said, Ayame hmph at him.

"Them maybe you should do it on your own drawing she said, Kouga growled in announce.

"Oh come on, you know I can't draw a straight line with a ruler, let alone a person." He complain, Ayame just giggle.

"Then its staying as a cat and dog" She said, Kouga growled again as he turned the other way with a blush.

"You're lucky you're my girl or you'd be dead" He said, but Ayame just giggled again as she knew Kouga would never do that even if she was his girl. Of course they sadly miss the part where Miroku got to 'interview' them.

Miroku and Sango Lunch

Miroku and Sango had the same last morning class so they both got to walk to lunch room together. Once they had made it to the cafeteria they got there lunch which was just some burgers and for Sango a salad and Miroku French fries. They were sitting at a table enjoying their food until Kagome and Inuyasha had crash together. That had cause them to turn around to look at them, Sango was going to get up but then stop thinking that Inuyasha would help her. But she had misjudge as she saw the small accident turned into quiet the fight.

'Maybe I should have help her' Sango thought, but then she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Miroku pull out his camera, Sango groan. Part of her wanted to tell Miroku not to video tape this sense he would probably figure out how to sell this sense he had quiet the talent to swindle people. But she knew that it wouldn't be the case, after all it was his job. In case you can't tell what I mean (which means you have no clue) Miroku is part of the schools news. He is in charge of finding some dirt on some relation ship, weather its break ups, make ups, or alright fights and mushy stuff. He was really good at the news, but he was only doing the small serious of lovers which included all of the above material. He had tried to make it to anchor man but some one had mess him up by doing some stupid pranks which had made it where he was stuck on the mini love stories, but despite the small position Miroku took it seriously. He was even able to get great picture and video shots of this stuff, sense lets just say he had a good way of smelling love.

But Sango had her doubts on this one, after all the 2 of them were fighting and she was pretty sure that they weren't a couple.

"Come on Miroku, there is no way those 2 are a couple.

"Why Sango" Miroku said with a fake hurt in his voice "You have no trust in me?" he ask Sango glared at him.

"Ya, like when you video tapes those 2 cheer leaders fighting and claim it was over some guy?" She ask, Miroku had a sweat drop on his forehead as he continued to video tape this.

"But trust me my dear, I have a feeling about this one" Miroku said as Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Miroku its not like those 2 are going to suddenly kiss or anything" But then she stop as she herd the girl scream sit. Every one stared at the 2 as Inuyasha now noticeable necklace began to glow bright purple. Then Inuyasha plummeted to the ground but not before Miroku and Sango herd them both whisper their names before they both crash into the ground. Sango saw in amassment as Inuyasha then got up and them before they knew it had Kagome embracing into Inuyasha with all the love in the world. Miroku turned around with an all known I-was-totally-right-look which Sango saw.

"Okay so maybe their hugging but it doesn't mean their going t-" was interrupted as both her and Miroku caught Kagome pull back and the give Inuyasha a passionate kiss from the corner of their eyes. Miroku then gave her the sane look, Sango just blush as she look the other way, finally the couple stop as they now stood awkwardly in silence, but Miroku mentally shook his head at it.

'No, silence isn't good for TV' He thought, so he did the only thing he thought possible that was also logical. He walked up to them from with the camera and asked as question.

"Excuse me but may I ask who you both are and what are your relationship?" Miroku ask, Inuyasha seemed to stuttered but then was stop when Kagome answered for him.

"I'm Kagome Hiroshi and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said with confidence, Miroku was now dancing in his head.

'Yes, the best love story I've done yet' Then Miroku ask the next question he ask all couples.

"Do you 2 have a sexual relationship?" He ask, that seemed to caught them both off guard as the both blush even brighter as Sango behind him did a anime sweat drop.

"What kind of question is THAT" Kagome yelled, Miroku didn't want to get smack by this girl like the others so he held up a hand as he explain.

"Don't hate the messenger hate the guy who made the questions, my personal question would be was she good?" Miroku didn't realize the mistake he made in his cover up as the 2 blush even more and Sango let out a small and impressive growl.

"Monk if you want to live I suggest you back off" Inuyasha warn, Miroku however knew he meant that as a dead threat and still had some questions. He was going to ask another until Sango knock him in the head. Sango had seen how red the poor girl was getting and knew if she didn't stop him now he would get his butt whip by Inuyasha.

"Miroku you Lech" Sango said with a small blush as she tried to knock some sense into his head, some people laugh but Sango ignored it as she grab him by the ear and began to lead him away.

"Sorry about that" She said the couple as she pulled Miroku away.

"Sango" Miroku whine like a kid, she just rolled her eyes as they made it outside without their almost finish lunch.

"Oh don't worry Miroku your video is as good as its going to get, you don't need to scare away the girl and make her think we have a pervert school," Sango said as Miroku chuckled.

"I suppose you're right my dear Sango" He said as he was then realest from Sango as he closed his camera.

Sango sigh in relieve as she closed her eyes, but open them as she felt his hands grab her waist gently as Miroku lean down and gave her a passionate kiss. Sango was shock at first but then melted into the kiss, until she felt a familiar hand on her butt. She then gave him a new hand tattoo on his check with a growl.

"Lech" She said as she walk away, Miroku chuckled to himself as he rub his cheek.

"As always worth it my love" He said as he began to follow her to where ever she went as he put his camera in his back pack.

OKAY SO TELL ME DO YOU THINK THE WHOLE LOVE THING WENT A LITTLE FAST, BECAUSE I THINK IT DID, BUT ANWAYS I THINK THAT WAS OKAY OTHER WISE AND WRITE AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Potential friend

Kagome lead Inuyasha to the lunch line to avoid the awkward silence. She always did hated silence and so she escape to get more lunch. As they waited in the lunch line neither of them spoke for they didn't want any one to hear them, so they waited to go to a more secluded area. As they finally began to get their lunch Kagome got the same lunch she had before, she also help Inuyasha pick out some food, insisting that she would buy him one.

Inuyasha had gotten ramen, pizza, spaghetti, and a soda as well. Kagome had plenty of money and bought both of their lunches, once they were out of the line Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the empty spot Kagome saw before. They eat in silence for every one was still watching them and it was hard to have a conversation, let alone a lovers conversation with every one staring at you like that.

Eventually Kagome and Inuyasha finish their lunch and made it out of the cafeteria, Inuyasha held Kagome hand as he led the way. Soon they made it to behind the building where no one was there and no one would more in likely show up, Kagome gotten slightly confused.

"Inuyasha?" She ask curiously but then attack with a passionate kiss from Inuyasha. It caught her in surprise first but then she closed her eyes as she responded to the kiss.

Inuyasha began to push her back a little against the wall as his hands went to her waist to hold her. Soon the need to breath cause them to separate Inuyasha not willing to let go of Kagome as he stared into her eyes filled with true and actual love for him, a look he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kagome, its really you" He whispered as Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, its really me Inuyasha" Then they went into another passionate kiss. That's how they were for the rest of the lunch time until the dreaded bell finally rung, Inuyasha pulled back when the bell rung with a growl.

"Damn bell" Kagome giggled.

"Oh is my little puppy sad?" She ask in a teasing voice as her hand reach up to his ear that was hidden with the bandana and rubbed it. Inuyasha began to lean into her touch until she stop, Kagome some how wiggled her way from his grip and began to walk away with a half-demon soon to follow.

"Hey where are you going?" He ask as he caught up, Kagome smiled.

"I need to get to my next class, and knowing you, you wouldn't have let me leave" She stated, making her way to her locker, Inuyasha 'ked'"

"Of course not, I haven't seen you sense 7th grade and you expect me to leave you?" He ask, Kagome shrug as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well maybe we have the next class together," She said while looking at her schedule. "Let's see I have science next, do you have science next?" She ask, Inuyasha grind as he then wrap his arm around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said as she put up her schedule and allowed Inuyasha to lead the way to science.

Ayame and Kouga

As the 2 apparently lovers went to the line to get some more lunch Ayame and Kouga had went back to finishing their lunch. After that they had went to another and different secluded area to hang out and maybe a little bit of making out as well. Once the bell had rung Kouga had walk Ayame to class since his next class which was history was on the way to her since class. Soon they were in front of her class, with one more kiss on the lips Ayame made her way into her science class as Kouga left to his other class.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayame times now mix together

Inuyasha and Kagome walk in as the teacher look up, once the teacher saw Inuyasha he frown as he wasn't exactly a fan of half-demons but once saw Kagome gave her a bright smile.

"Well hello there, you must be the new student." He said while extending his hand to shake it, then the teacher notice Inuyasha arm around Kagome waist and frown. "Inuyasha please keep your arms to yourself, you don't need to scare the girl on her first day here" The teacher said, thinking the girl was probably annoyed but too sweet to say anything.

"Oh no its okay" Kagome said with a small blush "He's my boyfriend" When the words left her mouth the teachers jaw hit the floor, just about a surprise as the students were when the saw Kagome kiss him. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were getting some what freak out as the teacher just stared at them like as if their skins turned green. So they went to go get a seat and escape the awkwardness.

Ayame made it to her spot, the seats the class had were really just long vertical tables with enough for 3 students at each one with all of them facing the front of the class. The 2 seats next to her were empty with no one willing to sit there even if you paid them.

Kagome look around for seats but wanting to sit next to Inuyasha turn to him.

"Where do you sit?" She ask, Inuyasha just pointed to the back of the room in a corner with a desk (classic one seat desk) that was facing left from the front of the class, Kagome frown at it. She look around and then saw Ayame and her 2 empty seats, Kagome smiled.

"Let's sit there" Kagome said pointing to Ayame 2 empty seats, Inuyasha look at it and was getting sort of doubtful. It wasn't about the fact of the rumors he herd about her being Kouga the psychopath girlfriend, he was just worried that she would be disgusted to be sitting next to a half-breed. And with her boyfriend being a wolf demon who was natural over protective like dog demons were he knew he would have a hell of a time having a wolf demon on his back wanting to beat him up.

"Maybe you can, I'll just sit where I always sit" Inuyasha said about to make his way to his own seat but Kagome wouldn't have any of it.

"What no way I can see dust on that seat from here, and you know dust is bad for you" She said worried for him, and before he could protest she was dragging him to the seat.

Ayame was in dream land think about what ever she was thinking until she herd the chair next to her being pulled out. She turned around and saw to her shock a girl smiling as she sat down.

"Mind if I sit here?" She ask, Ayame was just shock and was even more shock as she saw Inuyasha also pulling out a chair and sitting next to her.

"Ah…s-sure, I guess" She said, the girls smiled brighten as she sat down and Inuyasha did the same, both pulling out whatever they needed. Kagome seemed she was about to say something until the teacher interrupted them.

He said the usual hello class and was about to say something about today's lesson until he saw another shocking thing. There was that same apparently sweet girl sitting next to the half-breed and the girlfriend of the crazy student Kouga. The teacher immediately began to fell worried for the girl. She seemed like such a sweet girl she didn't need to get herself involved with the wrong crowd.

"Ah, excuse me miss, may I speak with you?" The teacher ask, Kagome look rather surprised but shrug her shoulders as she stood up and followed the teacher to step outside the door. Once out side the teacher look at her with a soft look that Kagome recognized a little and frown at it.

'Please don't be, please don't be' she begged as the teacher began.

"Well miss" He look at a clip board for her name "Hiroshi, I notice that you're new here and I'm not sure if you're aware or not. But you're, ah boyfriend is a half-breed." As soon as those words left his mouth Kagome felt her anger rise. "And the other girl is a wolf demoness who is rather dangerous so, I suggest maybe I can move you to another seat." The teacher offered, Kagome snorted at him causing him to look at her with surprise. She then turned around without so much as saying anything to him and, open the door and slam it so hard if there would have been a window in that door it would have broke.

Every one jumped in surprise as Kagome came back to her seat with a pissed off look on her face.

"What the hell did the teacher say?" Inuyasha whispered when he lean closer to her so she could hear him, Kagome gave off a small growl.

"He just proved to be a arrogant bastard" Kagome said as she glared at the teacher who walked in with a still shock expression. Inuyasha then smirk as he realize the teacher must have told her she was sitting next to a half-breed. Kagome hate, just hated people when they called him, or any one a half-breed. Many teachers in grade and middle school had done the same thing to her and she either gave them a piece of her mind or broke something. Sense it was a good day for her, she only slam the door on him, on another day, he could have ran to the office crying.

'Ha, that's my Kagome for ya' He said with a grin.

Ayame just stared at the girl with curiosity, wondering what the teacher said to have apparently pissed her off so much. But she was taken out of her wondering as the teacher than began to talk.

"Well class, today we will begin a new assignment and you will need a group of 3 people, if you can not find 3 people you can work with 2 or by yourself. But you can get extra credit with 3, so for the rest of the class you will have time to get started on your project while I pass out a form that will explain what you'll be doing, if there are any question feel free to ask." The teacher finish as he began to pass out a paper with the title of the project which was 'Rocket science'. Ayame look at the paper expecting to work alone as always even if she would prefer the extra credit points, but she was surprise to hear some ask her something.

"Ah excuse me?" Ayame look up to see the girl Kagome again.

"Ya?" She ask,

"Would you like to work with us?" Ayame almost drop the paper at the question.

'Did she just ask me to work with her?' Ayame mentally ask as she look at Kagome as if she was a ghost, but not wanting to look stupid she answered.

"Sure" she answered lamely but that didn't seem to faze the girl as she smiled.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Kagome" Kagome said while holding out a hand, Ayame look at it to be sure it was real before shaking it. "And you probably know Inuyasha" Kagome said, pointing the him as was looking at the paper but look up to say a hi and even extend a hand. Ayame shook it as well until her head yelled at her to introduce herself.

"My names Ayame," She said, Kagome smiled as she then seem to realize something.

"Oh you mean like the flower?" Kagome ask, Ayame smiled again as she nodded.

"Ya like the flower," Kagome smiled.

"What a nice name, I like it" She said, Ayame tail began to wag to see some one was talking to her, it was strange but a nice strange, Kagome seemed to realize her tail but just ignored it and smiled again, not at all surprise by the tail Ayame didn't even smell fear or anxiety coming from her.

"Kagome we have to work, or the teacher might get piss, he has been looking at us a lot" Inuyasha said as he stilled look at the paper and now understood it much better, Kagome snorted at the teachers name.

"Let him come, I'll give him a piece of my mind if he says anything about you being a half-demon." Kagome said coldly, Ayame look at her surprise.

'She got that mad at him for calling Inuyasha a half-demon, wow, I guess Inuyasha does have a friend, good for him.' Ayame thought, Inuyasha was a loner and he always seemed so sad, but now he had a friend who apparently didn't mind it at all that he was a little different.

The 3 of them began to get to work on who would be doing what, the project would be do in 4 weeks and had 3 separate parts to do. It was a simple Rocket project with the classic model rocket they were going to have to build, do a power point about an astronaut, and a essay about how the creation of rockets change the world.

It was agreed that Kagome would do the power point sense she had a computer at home, Inuyasha would do the model rocket, and Ayame would do the effect rockets had when they were invented.

Time seemed to fly as the bell rung and with one more dirty look at the teacher from Kagome and they were on their way to the next class. The three all had different classes to go to.

"So see you tomorrow Ayame" Kagome said, Ayame smiled as she nodded.

"Ya see you tomorrow" and with that Ayame turned to make it towards her next class which was art her favorite. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha.

"What class do you have next?" Kagome ask.

"Math," He answered, Kagome frowned.

"Oh, I have choir next's" Kagome sigh, Inuyasha frowned as well.

"Well how about we meet later" He said, now beginning to blush.

"Oh, okay, where would we meet?" She ask, Inuyasha thought about it for a second before answering.

"By the front of the school, by that statue of Midoriko, the woman who started the school" Inuyasha said, Kagome nodded and smiled as she then gave Inuyasha a quick hug and a kiss on the lips.

"See you later" She said with a smile as Inuyasha blush, not use to it sense its been so long and it use to be a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh…. Ya bye" He said, Kagome giggled and with a wave of her hand she began to walk to her next class.

After school finish

Kagome walk to the statue she promised to meet Inuyasha after her last class, which was gym.

"Now where is that statue?" She thought as she looked around until she found the statue. She looked at the stone statue of a pretty looking woman stood there with her pet cat demon that was as large as a tiger, it was a strange statue that seemed to show a bit of the woman's personality by not doing some traditional form statues like this usual had. No, it was what you would have saw if she were to walk by, it was a different but nice statue. As expected Inuyasha stood at the base looking around until he spotted Kagome and smiled as Kagome made her way to Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha gave a small hug and a kiss on the lips as the smiled.

"Hey wench" Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled, it was her old nick-name he gave her.

"Hey puppy" Kagome said, calling him by his old nick-name, Inuyasha growled, he always did complain about that name.

Sango and Miroku

Sango had just finish P.E including spraying herself with some perfume that covered of her B.O smell. (I know that sounds grows but you'll understand why eventually) She walk to the drama department where Miroku last class was. What was different about this drama class was that not only did it have the usual play performing class, but it also had a T.V news station that was played on a T.V in the lunch room, it included an anchor man and other small segments of news. Sango was also in the drama class, but was working on acting instead of news the news was kind of boring to her. One of the parts of being in the class was that you ha to stay there half an hour after school each day so for the news team to video tape tomorrows news cast and for the drama actors to practice for the next play. She open the door and walk into the large auditorium, she walk pass it for she had about 20 minuets before any real practicing would begin. She walk to another room that was about half the size but instead she was met with a large desk in chair in front of a green color wall with a camera facing it. Sitting in the chair was Kuranosuke Takeda, a spoiled rich brat who wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Well hello Sango" He said, Sango ignored him as she went to find Miroku as she saw him walk out from another door and look up to see her. Sango walk pass Kuranosuke and gave Miroku a hug and small kiss, Kuranosuke groan but went back to doing some work as the 2 embrace. Once the both pulled back Miroku handed her a paper, it was a form of some sort.

"Sango, I need you to find the new girl and Inuyasha and have them sign this so I can release that new shot I got of the 2 of them together." Miroku said, now you're all wondering why Miroku would need people to sign a paper that said they could put them on a high school news show. Well the thing is that not only do they show on the T.V during lunch but they also get to be on T.V during the morning time when students wake up, they cover news from all schools in the city and it was pretty neat. And just like on regular T.V people had to sign there names on a form giving the news station permission to show this.

"Sure I just hope I find them" Sango said as she took it, Miroku relied on Sango sense she was very beautiful she was able to persuade guys to sign there name, not by seducing but lets just say Sango had a better chance at convincing a hormone driven teenager than a another hormone driven teenager. So Sango took the form and began to search for the 2, she thankfully found them just when Kagome walk up to Inuyasha and the 2 embrace. Sango blush a little as she walk up the then now kissing couple and tap them on the shoulder.

Kagome turned around to see the same girl who dragged out the guy with the camera named Miroku.

"Oh, hello" Kagome said.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snap, slightly annoyed some one had interrupted him and Kagome, but Kagome didn't like that tone of voice.

"Sit" She said, Inuyasha then plummet to the ground as Kagome smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Sorry about that" Kagome said, Sango got out of the shock and handed the girl the form with a pen.

"Can you sign this?" Sango ask, Kagome took the paper curiously as she look at it.

"What is it?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha now got off the ground and look that the paper from behind Kagome neck.

"It's a permission slip that allows us to broadcast that video Miroku got of you 2" Sango said, Kagome was slightly surprise but shrug her shoulders not seeing the harm in it.

"Okay" She said as she sign her name and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed a little surprise, but took it and sign:

Inuyasha the **dog** demon

When Inuyasha first came to the school it was big news that a half demon was at the school so they took a few pictures to put it on the news. They ask for Inuyasha to sign the paper to broadcast the pictures but he refused which meant they had to blur his face which kind of piss off Kuranosuke, so he 'accidentally' mistaken Inuyasha for a half **cat **demon of all things. Inuyasha would have said no to this again but he figured that this was so worth getting his face on T.V to show off his unbelievably beautiful girlfriend, so why the hell not.

Once Sango got the paper back she read Inuyasha pacific name and now felt bad for remembering how mad he was.

"Sorry about that," Sango said getting curious stares from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"About the whole cat demon thing, Kuranosuke just gets mad when some refuses him" Sango clarified, Kagome still seem confused but Inuyasha then nodded in understand meant but then shrug his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, beside I have faith the monk won't screw my name up" Inuyasha said, but then narrowed his eyes. "right?" He ask, Sango quickly nodded yes.

"Ya he won't, he might be a Lech but he isn't a jerk." Sango said, Inuyasha nodded, trusting Sango more than he would trust the regular person. After all, she wasn't the one of the many people that called him half-breed, or even half-demon. Kagome gave her another brilliant smile as she then shook her hand.

"Well thanks" Sango said before she then walk off.

Sango thought about Kagome a little, she seemed really nice un like other girls. She was also still rather shock she was Inuyasha girlfriend, not that it had anything with him being a half-demon but it was with the fact that Inuyasha got a girl friend with the new girl in one day.

'I wonder if they meet before, probably if they had apparently just saw each other and were already girlfriend and boyfriend, either that or talk about love at first sight' Sango giggled at her own mental joke, she soon walk closer to the drama class.'Well one thing for certain, thing will be very interesting with her here,' Sango thought just before entering the door.

WELL OKAY FINISH THAT CHAP, TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND IF I DID GOOD OR NOT. NEXT CHAP WILL BE ANSWERING A LOT OF MORE QUESTIONS U MIGHT HAVE, SO UNTIL THEN

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Good night

**Inuyasha and Kagome walk home**

Inuyasha and Kagome had began their walk home, or more like Inuyasha home sense Kagome had said that hers was far away and she said she had a ride home. They walk hand in hand as they were talking.

"So how your mom and dad?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome smiled as she answered.

"They're doing really great and my mom job is doing okay as well" Kagome said, "But they do miss you, even Souta still misses you" Kagome said, Inuyasha smiled, when Inuyasha use to go by Kagome house he and Souta would always play, Souta was like a younger brother to Inuyasha, hex Souta even did call Inuyasha big brother.

"How are your parents?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha then look down sadness in his eyes as he answered.

"They're dead"  
He said, Kagome stop dead in her tracks at that, she was also close to Inuyasha family. She even called Inuyasha mother and father uncle Inutashiou and Aunt Izioy, and Sesshomaru Inuyasha big half brother was a good friend of hers.

"They are" Kagome ask, completely shock, not at all expecting that answer, Inuyasha nodded sadly. A few tears went into Kagome eyes as she then went to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry, how did they die" She ask, Inuyasha sigh as he rub Kagome back, trying to calm her down.

"Car crash" He simply said, he didn't like talking about the subject, but he trusted Kagome.

"What about fluffy?" Kagome ask, using Sesshomaru old nick-name from grade school sense he was like an older brother to her.

"He was upset and sad when it happen and we were family for a few years, but around 10 grade he became an total heartless ass." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome closer to him as she did the same as well.

"Where do you live now?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha cringe at the thought calling that place a home.

"At a boys center" He said, Kagome nodded as they just stood there embracing as Kagome cried for her lost family (You know not blood but they were still like family to her). "Inuyasha I'm sorry" Kagome said, that caught his attention.

"For what" He wonder what in the hell she would be sorry for.

"For not being there for you" Kagome said, Inuyasha look at her and shook his head.

"Ked, Stupid it wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Inuyasha said but Kagome still wouldn't agree.

"But still, I should have tried to get my mom to stay or-" But her train of words were stop when she was then kiss by Inuyasha again before he pulled back and hug her again.

"You're here now Kagome, that all that matter" Inuyasha said, Kagome then hug him tighter as she cried a little more, once Kagome calm down again they continued to walk to Inuyasha house, hand in hand. Soon they were in front of the street where Inuyasha live in.

"Well I'm here," Inuyasha said, Kagome nodded as she tried to think of something to say as Inuyasha did the same.

"Do want to walk with me in the morning" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out, the first thing that came to his mind. Kagome smiled as she nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you by that old well we pass by at 7:15" Kagome said, Inuyasha sigh in relive.

'Perfect time' he thought, Kagome then gave him another hug.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as she held him again, Inuyasha hug her back while he kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said, Inuyasha smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Love you too" With one more passionate kiss they eventually let go.

**Sango and Miroku walk home**

After an hour and a half Miroku and Sango finally finish there drama class practice and news report, Miroku made sure to point out Inuyasha was a half dog demon like he requested. With them walk Sango's little brother Kohaku, he had dark brown hair like Sango that was tied in a high ponytail with handsome brown eyes as well. He had some freckles, and currently wore a green shirt with light tan cargo shorts.

Kohaku had walk over to Sango school and waited in one of the many seats in the auditorium doing school work while his sister and (with the way things were going) future brother-in-law were working. After that the trio all walk home together or to Sango house and Miroku would walk home himself.

They were soon home for Sango and just couldn't wait to get home, Miroku notice how unhappy Sango was knowing about her personal hell and having experience of his own, knowing exactly how it felt. Deciding to cheer her up a bit he reach over and grab her hand, Sango was slightly surprise, blushing a little but held his hand none the less. Soon they were right in front of Sango house, it was an old red brick house with blue trimming for the door and windows.

"Kohaku, why don't you go inside while me and your sister talk" Miroku suggested, _she _wouldn't bother Kohaku so he nodded and headed into the house. Once alone, Sango look up at Miroku as he stared down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"See you tomorrow at the usual place." Sango said, Miroku nodded as he moved his hand to her cheek and cup it with his. Miroku had it bad at home, but Sango had it just as bad here or even worse and not to include having the responsibility of protecting her little brother. God can only imagine what that must be like, but Miroku did whatever he could to make her happy, to help her forget. He lean down and gave her a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss. Sango returned the kiss, griping his hand harder. Miroku was always there for her, no matter how bad things were for him or how hurt he was, he was always there for her and ready to do whatever he could to make her happy. Soon this kiss end as Sango began to walk upstairs.

"Bye," She whispered, Miroku smiled as he wave, and whispered a bye himself as Sango closed the door. He then began the long journey to his home as well.

**Kouga and Ayame walk home**

Ayame and Kouga had began to walk home after spending some time at the park. They both love to spend time at the park with open wide space with nothing but trees and grass. Both being wolf demons, they couldn't help but love places like that so much. They also did their home work there, helping each other and spending some quality time together. Finally it was 5 and time to go home, for Ayame any ways. So both began the long journey home as they walk together in a nice non-awkward quiet, that is until Ayame remember something very interesting to tell Kouga.

"Oh Kouga I forgot to tell you something" Ayame said as they continued to walk.

"Oh really, what is it?" He ask while still walking, until he herd Ayame say it.

"I think I made a friend today." Kouga stop dead in his tracks at that news.

"You did, who is it?" Wondering who would be willing to be their friend.

"Her name is Kagome, and her boyfriend Inuyasha seem nice too" Ayame said, Kouga thought for he knew who Inuyasha was, but the name Kagome was both familiar and un-familiar at the same time.

"Wait, isn't that the new girl?" He ask, Ayame nodded which now explain it.

"Come on Ayame she's new, as soon as she hears the rumor she'll run just like the rest" Kouga said, Ayame then whine at the truth hating it, but then a new thought came to her.

"But Kouga, Inuyasha probably has herd the rumors, and if he knew about them don't you think he would have told her so?" Ayame ask, Kouga thought about it before nodded his head.

'Makes sense' he thought 'but still' he look at Ayame, it wouldn't have been the first time she thought she found a friend, a lot of times people would then pull some nasty prank on her. But then again, Inuyasha had never pulled a prank on any one before, and the girl Kagome didn't seem like that type, she seem nice so maybe she could be a friend, but still.

"Be careful around her, okay Ayame, I admit myself she seems nice but then again he also seemed nice and he pulled that damn prank on you" Kouga said, now growling at remembering it.

"Ya, don't worry I'll be careful" Ayame said, they now stood in front of Kouga 'home'. Ayame gave him a hug and kiss before she began to walk home herself.

"Love you" Ayame said as Kouga chuckled and also said love you too.

**Kouga house**

As Ayame began to walk away Kouga walk into his house which was a total dump. He open the door with the key, the lock still work but it wasn't barley worth it for some one could just break through the wall. Kouga threw down his back pack already have finish his home work while he then went to his bedroom. In a separate room he walk inside it, he walk pass his bed on the ground and to the book shelf. There were many books on the shelf Kouga had read all of them of course, but he didn't have anything better to do to pass the time, and he did love the stories. So he pulled out one of the many books sat down on his bed and began to read it.

Few hours later it was about time to go to bed, he finish the story once again, closing the book he went to in a plastic bag that was kept in a small ice cooler. He open it up to reveal nothing, just like he thought he already eat his weekly 'dinner' 3 nights ago.

'Oh well, at least lunch was enough' He thought while he closed the cooler. He sigh taking off all of his clothes until he was just in his pants, then crawling into the pathetic bed and grabbing a small thin blanket he had. He then reach to the side of his bed and felt underneath the mattress feeling for something. He found it and pulled it out, it was a small brown box's in his hand. He open it to see 2 pictures, he pulled them both out.

One picture had a man and a woman both had black hair, the woman had ice blue eyes and the man had dark purple eyes. Both had brown wolf tails coming from behind them, in front of them was him at age 12. They were his parents before they had died, he missed them dearly like any kid would miss his parents. He then look at the other picture, it had a picture of him and Ayame. If was a picture from one of those pictures both with a line that had a few picture of them hugging and doing all the other poses couples did. It was from their first date in 8 grade, when Kouga had realize Ayame was his destine mate from her smell, which was of Ayame flowers and leafs. He had fallen in love with her, from both the fact their souls were bonded together and from just loving her.

"Good night mom, dad, Ayame" He whispered before returning the box's to it original place and then falling into a dream of the good old days and the future with her.

**Miroku House **

After Miroku drop off Sango he began to make his way home. He soon was in front of a rather nice looking house, he walk up the steps and un-lock the door. Once the door was open Miroku look around, no one was home apparently so he walked up stairs into his room and shut the door. He set his bag down and began to work on his home work, about 2 hours later all of it was done. Once he was finish Miroku went downstairs to find something to eat, until he herd the front door slam shut. Miroku gulp as he herd his father foot steps coming into the kitchen. Miroku shut the refrigerator to see how drunk his father was.

In walk a man who looked like Miroku 30 years old, he had the same black hair but had no pony tail in the back like he did. He also had a thin beard on his chin, only a few hairs really and he also lack earrings while Miroku had some. Another thing that separated the almost similar looking father and son was that Miroku father had black eyes while he had blue eyes.

He glared at Miroku which was not at all a good sign. Miroku saw the bottle in his hand and seeing that it was half empty, his father was not a light weight drinker despite a good numbers at drinking it. If he were to drink one bottle he would be off his ass drunk, and the bottle was almost empty, and also the fact he probably had something else to drink before that. Before Miroku knew what was happening the bottle in his father hand came flying to him, right on the head. It knock him to the ground, his father now stood before him glaring down at him with a usual violent drunker glare. He grab Miroku by the collar of his shirt and began to punch him in the face.

He was so drunk he missed Miroku face a few times even with the close range of his face. Soon he began to grow tired and some what board from beating him. Finally he drop Miroku from getting board and enough of beating the punching bag, but before he left he manage to kick him right where his jewels were, just for good measure. Miroku yelp in pain as he tried to keep his pain quiet, to hopefully not encourage him to continue. Apparently it didn't for he then walk up the stairs and went into his room where he most likely pass out in on his bed. A few hours later Miroku woke up from being unconscious, and with it came the pain of his new burses, the headache he now had with a large bump and the pain in between his legs.

After a minuet of adjusting to the pain Miroku finally was able to stand up, he decided to skip dinner as he made it up into his room, he walk straight towards the bed not caring to take off his clothes.

Once on the bed Miroku turn painfully to look at his night stand that was next to his bed (dah really). There were 2 pictures on it one had a picture of him, his father, and his mother. The other one was a picture of him, Sango, and Kohaku.

The picture with his parents was taken when he was 8, his mother had beautiful blond hair with blue eyes just like his, she also wore earring like he did as well. In fact the earrings he wore were the same earrings his mother wore, it was a way to remember he, to be close to her. In the picture he saw his father black eyes, and they were different from today's, his eyes were the same black but the held happiness and joy, unlike his drunken raged eyes also filled with sadness he had today.

Then on the left was a picture of him, Sango, and Kohaku. He and her were 10 almost 11 at the time, it was actually their first date. But Kohaku had to come as a last minuet change of plans, but Miroku didn't mind. He still got to spend time with Sango, not also to mention but they still did have a good time together as well.

He gave the pictures a small smile as he then reach out to bring the picture of his mother and father closer. He look at his mother, remembering how sweet and kind she was, and at the same time was independent and strong. He then set the picture back where it was next to the one with him and Sango.

"Good night mom, dad, Kohaku, Sango…." And with that he fell asleep.

**Ayame home**

After she left Kouga Ayame began to think about Kagome. She knew what Kouga was worried about when he said to be careful. But she still couldn't help but feel that she was a little different. She seemed to have some kind of spark in her eyes, that held friendliness and kindness as well.

Then Ayame train of thought stop as she realized she was now in front of her house, she gulp as she open the door. She walk inside and saw all the lights were off, she was alone apparently.

Ayame sigh at the realization that her aunt wasn't home apparently, but she spoke to soon as she then herd her aunt bedroom door open and out she came.

Her Aunt had short black hair that just barley went pass her chin with dark red eyes as well. She was a hair demon, which made it almost impossible to believe that she and her were actually related, but according to CPS (Child Protection Service) they were.

"Well, hello dear" She said with a clearly fake comfort, Ayame gulp again as she began to physically shake.

"H-hi" She whispered, her aunt walk closer until she was in front of Ayame. She grab her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eyes, that same look in her aunts eyes and Ayame knew what was going to happen.

"I-I have work t-to do" Ayame quickly blurted out, but that didn't fool her aunt for a moment.

"It's bad to lie to your aunt Ayame and before she knew it, Yura (okay look her name it Yura from one of the first Inuyasha she was the hair demon that tried to kill them) grab Ayame by the arm and began to drag her towards the basement. Ayame began to feel terror as she drop her bag and tried to get out of her tight grasp.

"NO please no not again PLEASE" Ayame scream as she felt tears go down her eyes, she tried to kick and pull as hard as she could but it was all in vein.

"Shut up, or you'll get worse than usual!" She screamed at Ayame, Ayame gulp but she didn't stop trying to fight. But her aunt was strong and so she was drag into the basement.

**Few hours later **

Ayame walk out of the basement, her jacket and shoes in hand with blood seeping throw her black shirt. Her hair was messed up, it was now down not in its original 2 pigtails, her eye were red from crying and they even still had some tears on them from crying. He Aunt came out from the basement too, smoking a cigarette as she walk up the stairs into her room.

"Dinner in the fridge if you want it" She said, without any guilt of what she had just done to Ayame. Ayame walk over the fridge and just took an apple, barley being hungry, she finish the apple by the time she got to her room. (You know how demons are really fast it would make sense it they would be able to write and eat faster than humans)

Once in her room she went into her bathroom and took a bath, scrubbing her skin until it became except for the places that had cuts. After she finish her bath she put on some purple PJ, she then got into bed pulling the covers over her head, she reach into her hair and pulled out the flower that manage to stay in her hair the whole time. The flower was special to her, it was the same flower that her grandfather had given her, Ayame felt another tear go down her eye as she thought about him. She miss her grandfather so much, he was the only one who actually cared for her, in fact the flower was a present from him on her 7th birth day, she had loved the flower and had kept it with her.

The flower also held another meaning, in 8th grade she had lost her flower, but Kouga had found it and returned it to her, and at the same time he had ask her out on their first date, she smiled at the memory. It was on the date she realize he was her life time mate, and she was just over joy to know she had found him, specially sense she didn't exactly have any friends from being so shy.

Ayame gave the flower a kiss as she then closed her eyes.

"Night gramps, Kouga…."

**Sango House **

Once Sango and Miroku said their good byes Sango turned around to go in side the house. She took a deep breath once she made it pass the door and began to walk up stairs, but she was stop by a voice she dreaded and hated with a passion.

"There you are you lazy bitch, where the hell is dinner" The woman scream, Sango turned around to see her 'mother' dearest. She had blonde hair that was more than obviously been bleach making it look like a birds nest live there. She was wearing a smutty way to tight shit that showed off her belly and fake breast. With a matching shirt that was about the size a napkin and to finish it off some 4 inch high hooker heels. It took everything Sango had to not yell back at her, she was not the one to just get yelled at without fighting back, but she bit her tongue as she answered.

"Is there something you need?" Sango ask, the woman walk up to her and slap Sango in the face, her cigarette come close to burning her.

"If I called your name I'm pretty sure it means I want something you dumb whore!" The woman scream again, she then grab Sango by her hair and throw her towards the kitchen.

"Now get off your lazy ass and make me some god damn dinner" With that she walk upstairs towards her room with Sango having no choice but to make her dinner. She made her some chicken, mash potatoes, and a vegetable. Once her dinner was set on the table Sango walk up stairs and knock on the door.

"Dinners ready" She said, the woman came out and just walk pass her to eat her dinner, Sango sigh as she took a plate for her brother to eat dinner. Once Sango gave her brother the plate she turned around and walk down stairs to see she had eaten the food already, since she was a pig she just stuff it in her face.

Sango then took the plate and wash it, once she was done she was allowed to go up stairs to do her homework, about an hour and half later she saw it was time to go to bed. So Sango put her work away and went to go say goodnight to her brother.

"Good night Kohaku" Sango whispered as she closed the door after tucking him in. She herd a faint 'good night sister' as well before she closed the door all the way, with that Sango also lock his door as she then went into her room and lock the door, to keep any company from getting into her or her brothers room.

Sango quickly change into some PJ and then got into her bed, she sigh as she then look up at the wall that her bed was against. There hung a picture of her, and her large family including Miroku and Kohaku, and herself. She and Miroku were friends ever since they were 6, and they were a couple when they were 12. He was good friends with her family, she remembered how they would joke the 2 of them would grow up and get married, and how she would deny it, and the Miroku would say that he full intended on it, it was funny that now she realized how right they probably were. With one more yawn she look at the picture.

"Good night, mom, dad, Miroku, Kohaku…."

**Inuyasha house **

After he and Kagome gave one last embrace they let go and he began to walk home, Inuyasha sigh as he was at least grateful Shippo was on that trip, he didn't have to worry about him getting hurt. Inuyasha was soon in front of the door to his house, with one more breath to prepare himself, he walk into the house. He walked into the T.V room where he saw the last person he wanted to see…..Takamaru his 'father'. He had black hair that look so dirty it could walk on its own, with that he had coal colored eyes that belong to the eyes of a monster truthfully. He had a beer bottle in his hand as he was watching some foot ball, Inuyasha walk by him quietly, hoping to not get his attention, but luck was not on his side today.

"Where the hell have you been half-breed?" he ask, still watching the T.V, Inuyasha fought back a growl as he answered.

"No where" He answered truthfully, but Takamaru was drunk, and lets just say he was a very violent drinker. So he got up and hit Inuyasha on the head with the bottle, causing him to fall with a shard of the glass in his head.

"Lie to me again and you'll get the beating of the century half-breed" Takamaru scream, Inuyasha could only grown in pain as he scream to deaf ears, soon Takamaru realize Inuyasha wasn't listening to him.

"Little shit, wake up and listen!" Inuyasha tired his best to stand, but he was knock down again when he kick him in the chest causing him to fall again. Takamaru began to scream at Inuyasha again but he was still recovering from the blow to the head. That was way pissing him off until he finally had enough of Inuyasha, he grab him by the ear and literally drag him up the stairs and into his room, then the door was close to leave Inuyasha to die if he could. About 15 minuets later Inuyasha was finally able to stand, he saw that now would be the only opportunity to do his home work even if his head felt like it broke off. Besides if he didn't get good grades Takamaru would kick his ass even worse, but he had to hurry because there wasn't much time before he was interrupted by Takamaru again, so Inuyasha crawled to his desk and began to get to work. About after a half an hour of working, being in fear and with little time he was able to do a rather acceptable job, he put his home work away and then made it to his bed. He figured he would be bother later by Takamaru but for now he could try to get some sleep. Before he went to sleep Inuyasha reach for the necklace still on his neck, the purple one Kagome had given him. He felt it was still attach to him, which meant she was still alive, but then Inuyasha remember he would see Kagome tomorrow, Inuyasha smiled as he began to sleep.

"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha whispered before going into a deep sleep.

**Kagome House **

After Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other one more embrace they let go and walk away, Kagome was in a daze as she walk to the promised meeting spot. Inuyasha was here, he would be there tomorrow. Kagome just couldn't help but smile at the thought, she hadn't stop thinking about him for all the time they were away, and now they were together.

Soon Kagome was by a curve on a street called Miko street, it was Japanese for Priestess. As Kagome waited another figure began to walk up the street with out Kagome seeing him, it wasn't until the figure was behind her did he then said:

"BOO!" Kagome turned around in lighting speed to see…..Souta her little brother.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled while she playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Don't do that you know I don't like it when you do that." Souta just began to laugh with a grin.

"I know, that's why I did it" He said, Kagome rolled her eyes but then giggled as she ruffled his hair affectingly. Then that's when a black limo came up and the door seemed to open magically. Kagome walk into the car with Souta following her in, once she was in they look at the T.V inside the car. Souta turned it on and went to seem movie Kagome wasn't interested so she just let her thoughts go.

'I wonder if mom would like to see Inuyasha, she probably would, she always did like his ear. And Souta I know he would like to see Inuyasha, but then again, mom is really busy. She'll be occupied for while and I know she'll quiet the project just to see Inuyasha. But then will get mad, and he might blame Inuyasha…I can't let that happen, I had just found him and I'm sure as hell am not going to lose him again. I guess mom will have to wait until after she finishes her project, and Souta too cause god he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.' Kagome thought to her self, but then she stop when the car stop and she saw flashes of lights from out side.

"We we're here" Souta said as he grab his big jacket that covered what he was wearing, Kagome did the same to cover her uniform so they wouldn't figure out which school she went to. Then the door open and out the step and there were paparazzi taking picture after picture of them, screaming questions at them and everything. Kagome and Souta walk by without having the slightest trouble of the light for she was now use to it. Finally once they made it pass them they walk up to their huge mansion that they called home.

Kagome knock o the door and some one open it up, there was a butler holding the door open, he smiled at Kagome and Souta.

"Welcome home Kagome, Souta" He said, Kagome smiled as she set her jacket on the hat rack with Souta doing the same.

"Hey john, how are you?" She ask, John shrug his shoulders.

"Alright, nothing new, but nothing bad" He said, Kagome smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"That's good, well I'm off, better go get started on my home work" Kagome stated, John nodded and Souta had already left. Once Kagome was in her room she did as she said she was going to do as she started on her home work. About 2 hours later Kagome had finish her home work, after that she went to go get something to eat. She had already told the cook to not make anything today since his wife was going to have another child, so she aloud him time off when her mother went on her business trip. As Kagome walk into the kitchen she stop as she saw his father, he had dark black hair, but not blueish looking like Kagome was. He also had brown eyes but they were much darker than hers, Kagome smiled as she said I and went to get something to eat. Her father smile as he said hi as well. They had small talk as Kagome made herself a sandwich, after she finish she said good night to him and even gave him a small kiss on the cheek. After the sandwich she ate Kagome went into another room that was filled with nothing but clothes, fabric, and needles.

'I guess I better get started on something,' she thought as Kagome then began to look at the fabric, and began to make an outfit.

3 hours later it was time for her to go to bed, Kagome sigh as she put down what she was working on she would finish it later. Kagome walk towards her bedroom, not without saying good night to her little brother and her father as well.

Kagome walk into her large light blue room with white trim, she change into her PJ and got into bed. Kagome then felt around her neck until she found the necklace she was looking for, and she found it. It was a golden heart shape locket, something Inuyasha gave her before she moved away, it was to symbolize their promise to find each other,

'I guess it work' Kagome thought happily as she began to close her eyes.

"Good night Inuyasha….."

OKAY SO I KNOW THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET UP BUT LET ME EXPLAIN, U SEE IT SUMMER BREAK AND I AM AT MY SUMMER HOME. THE ONLY REASON THIS IS UP IS BECAUSE I'M AT THE LIBRARY RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T HAVE INTERNET AT MY SUMMER HOME AND I HAVE SO MUCH HAPPENING IT'S HARD TO WRITE MY STORIES BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT AND I PRMOISE I WILL POSTES AS MANY CHAPTER AS POSSIBLE. TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF STORY- OH AND HAPPY SUMMER IF U LIVE IN AMERICA...OR ON THIS SIDE OF THE CONTINENT. ANWAYS HAVE FUN AND REVIEW!

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. peice of mind and hello

**With Inuyasha**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up the pain in his head, he was really able to feel it now. He sigh as he slowly got up and walked towards his bathroom that Takamaru had so kindly given him so he could stay out of sight when company came. Inuyasha walk in and look at himself. He saw dry blood around the top of his head, he bent down to see a small open wound with a small shard in it. Inuyasha used his claws carefully as he pulled the shard out and watch the wound quickly heal now without any thing blocking it. Inuyasha look at the poor dog ear that Takamaru had pulled until it was almost rip out. It was the left one and the ear was now laying down as if it couldn't move. Inuyasha tried to move it, but wince in pain as it hurt like hell. Inuyasha sigh as he figured he would just wear a hat or something. But then he remembered Kagome, she always hated it when he wore anything to cover his ears, and if she got her way Inuyasha would more in likely take it off.

'I'll just say something hit my ear' Inuyasha thought as he began to take a quick shower. After that he pulled on a nice red shirt with light blue jeans and a nice black hat. He could at least try to hide his ears, and maybe Kagome would let it go. With that decided, Inuyasha grab his pack and again escape his house by going through the window. Once he landed safely on the ground out side of his bed room, Inuyasha check his cheap watch that said it was 7:10, which meant he had 5 minuets to get to the well. As Inuyasha walk there he wonder if this was real, or it was just one big realistic dream. Inuyasha wouldn't be surprise, demons for some reason had better and more realistic dreams then humans did. But still Inuyasha hope yesterday wasn't a dream, and so with that little bit of hope he finally turned the corner of a street. There were a few trees around, some grass, and wild flowers that surrounded an old dried up brown well. It was called the bone eaters well, it had some legend about some futuristic Priestess and some ancient half demon falling in love, Inuyasha didn't remember the whole legend but he didn't really care all that much. Inuyasha walk up to the old well and sat by the edge, waiting for his girlfriend to show up…..hopefully.

**With Kagome **

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she sigh as she got up and turned off the darn clock. After the sound of:

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Stop, Kagome walk over to her huge closet and pulled out her uniform, even though she whish she could wear one of her cute out fits, but then that would be suspicious showing up with designer clothes when the whole school thought you were poor. So Kagome got out the uniform and headed straight towards the bathroom. After a quick warm shower Kagome pulled on her clothes and headed towards the kitchen. There was her father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading the news paper, Souta was finishing off some yummy cereal. Kagome look at the clock and almost scream when she saw it was 7:00, only 15 minuets left to get to the well. Kagome quickly grab a slice of bread and ran towards the door grabbing her back pack.

"No breakfast today Kagome?" her father suddenly ask.

"Ya sorry, I'm going to be late meeting some one if I don't go now" Kagome said pulling on her thick pull over coat, her father look at her one more time before shrugging.

"Okay, be safe" He said, Kagome smiled as she nodded and open the front door.

"By Souta" She called out before she began to walk up to the prepared limo. More camera flashes were also in the background, people screaming question at her but Kagome ignored them. Once in side the limo Kagome told the driver where to drop her off and took off the heavy coat.

It was 10 minuets before Kagome was finally drop off a block away from the well, she said good bye to the driver and walk towards the well.

After about 5 minuets it was 7:15 exactly, Inuyasha began to get nervous. But he calmed himself down telling himself Kagome wouldn't show up exactly on time, but he was still getting worried. It was 3 minuet later before Inuyasha was about to give up, having too many of those damn realistic dreams, until a familiar sent hit his nose. Cheery blossoms and the sent of a water fall, he faced the corner he smelled the scent strongest and waited until the very woman he was thinking about appeared from around the corner.

Kagome turned the corner and just as she thought there was Inuyasha sitting at the edge of the well with a once worried now a look of relief and happiness in his eyes as he smiled. Kagome walk faster towards him until she finally made it to him, and into his arms as they embrace once again, Kagome arms wrapped around his neck and Inuyasha hands on her waist. Then they pulled back and gave each other a sweet loving kiss. They eventually pulled apart for air but then stared into each other eyes.

"Morning" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha smiled as he buried his head into the crotch of her neck, kissing a part of her neck where he mate mark would go, if he were to get his way.

"Morning" He whispered back lightly kissing her neck, thanking the gods it wasn't another one of his dreams. Soon they pulled apart and began to walk towards school, hand in hand both with a smile on their face.

Around 8:00 the morning bell rung and Kagome had her classes memorized this time.

"So, what's you're first class?" Inuyasha ask, hoping it was the same as his. He was starting to get a bad grade in English but wit the teacher there it was hard to go in and work with that bitch as a teacher.

"Language arts in Mrs. Bennett's class" Kagome answered, Inuyasha grind again as he wrap an arm around her waist once again. Kagome smiled as she figured that meant they had the first class together.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk through the door to Miss. Bennett class, Inuyasha saw the teacher turn her head and when she saw him, she gave him an all too familiar dirty look. But when she looked at Kagome she gave her a big happy smile like she gave to any other regular student. Kagome didn't catch the dirty look so she also gave her a regular smile. They both walk to their seats, which was next to each other. Kagome smiled widen when she realized she was sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also smirking a big grin as he saw his Kagome sitting next to him.

A few students walk in as they final bell rang, which included Miroku and Sango. They sat in the middle as the teacher then ask for the home work (except for Kagome). The home work was actually an assignment which was an essay about a book called 'The outsiders' (that is an actual book that's also a movie, not a bad book or movie). The home work was collected and place by the teachers desk, then she turned towards the board and began to write something, when she finish she turned towards the class and held a new book in her hand.

"Class, today we will be starting a new book today, it's called 'Night John' you are to read the book and then turned it in by 2 weeks. Please grab a book over there" She said pointing to a shelve full of them "and begin reading today, I will also begin to pass out some packet you are also to fill out. The packets contain questions to the book that must be answered, if you do not turned this in you will lose half of the points you could have gotten with the packet and report." She finish after handing out all of the packets, every one skim them while the teacher had talk until she finish her little lecture about the book and such. "Now every one go get a book at the shelf now" The teacher said, causing every one to now stand up and retrieve a book. Inuyasha and Kagome were the last one to get a book. But the problem was that there was one book left, Inuyasha gave the last book to Kagome and they made their way back to their seats. They agreed to share the book, having no problem working together at all. Inuyasha was the one to hold the book and the both of them sit as the teacher told every one to leave their books alone and began to talk about today's lesson. It went on like that for a while until the teacher saw Kagome didn't have a book.

"Ah…Kagome" The teacher said, catching her attention.

"Yes" Kagome answered, looking up from her note book.

"Where is your book?" She ask.

"I don't have one," Kagome answered, the teacher frown trying to remember how many books she had. She had 29 books, but then with Kagome it was now 30 students. The teacher then turned towards Inuyasha and then understood, the half-breed took the book for himself.

"Inuyasha" The teacher said now standing in front of Inuyasha, Inuyasha look up and groan at the sight of the teacher. The next thing Inuyasha or Kagome knew the teacher took the book in her hand and slap Inuyasha on the head, right on his sensitive left ear that was still healing.

"OW" Inuyasha yelled as he grab his ear that was now in pain again, Kagome gasping in shock.

"What the hell was that for" Inuyasha snap, beating Kagome by a second.

"For taking her book half-breed" The teacher said matter of fact tone of voice as she took the book and handed it to Kagome. Kagome took the book and to the teacher and class shock gave it back to Inuyasha and sat down.

"I don't need a book thank you" Kagome said through gritted teeth, Inuyasha grin, that was the usual warning teachers got before she would EXPLODE on them. The teacher however was unaware of the warning and figured Kagome was a sweet girl that was just too nice to take a book.

"It's okay to take the book Inuyasha won't need it he'll end up becoming a loser either way there's no use in letting him keep it." The teacher said, that was the last straw for Kagome she slammed the note book in her hand on the desk stood up and look the teacher straight in the eye.

"What is you problem? How could you say that about any one, what the hell did Inuyasha do to make you even think that for a minuet?" She scream, Inuyasha watch with amusement, he always did enjoy watching the teacher get chewed out, beside it he tried to stop her she would say the magic word. The Teacher was utterly shock but she managed to answer Kagome question.

"Because he's a half-breed, they never amount to any thing" She answered, wrong answer.

"Oh so it because he a half-demon he can't amount to anything, how the hell could you even think that's okay to say. You might as well say some one who has blond hair is stupid and won't amount to anything, or some one who dresses like a gangster won't amount to anything." Kagome scream, the teacher was now getting made at Kagome.

"Well let me ask you, have you ever herd of a half-demon lawyer, or a half-demon business man, or a half-demon that at least has a middle class job" She shoot back, a few people went 'ouch' or other remarks like that, but Kagome wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Well maybe it's because of bitches (gasp) like you who treat them like crap for trying to learn" Kagome yelled back, more comments were whispered as the teacher tried to think of something good to come back with.

"Well what do you suppose we do, let it get a grade and you lose a grade?" She ask, Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious answer.

"Well maybe some one could share a book with each other," Kagome stated, the teacher snorted.

"Who would share with a half-breed" The teacher ask again another stupid question.

"I will" Kagome said, almost every one in the room gasp at the comment, even the teacher, but then the teacher began to get suspicious.

"Why do you care so much about him?" She ask Kagome again rolled her eyes as she then sat down.

"Because he's my boyfriend," She answered, the teacher mouth fell off as other students gasped in realization the rumor of the half-breed finding a girlfriend were true.

"Why do you lower your self with scum?" The teacher ask, Kagome snorted as she also had a come back for that.

"So I don't end up as an ignorant, wrinkly, bitch like you" Kagome answered, people again gasp, the teacher had a major wrinkle problem with her skin and she always got emotional when some one mention them.

"Ah…excuse me" She said as she then ran out of the room, Kagome kind of felt bad, but people who judge people like the way she did, that was the least she deserved.

People continued to stare at Kagome and she was getting sort of annoyed, so she glared at them and with that the kids kept there mouths shut and began to do what they would do if a teacher were to leave the room for 20 minuets, talk to other kids.

Kagome then turned to a grinning Inuyasha, she grin herself.

"Still haven't lost your touch" Inuyasha mused as Kagome scooted her seat closer to his.

"You bet" She said, Inuyasha then snaked an arm around her and gave small kiss on her forehead as she giggled.

"Save it Inuyasha, we have work to do" She pointed out, Inuyasha groan in protest but manage to let her go. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha but then frown, there was something about him she didn't like but she couldn't put her finger on it, but her thoughts were interrupted when some one tap her shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see the same guy name Miroku with a video camera in his hand and more forms in his hand.

"Let me guess, you want us to sign the forms" Kagome ask, Miroku chuckled lightly as he nodded.

"That would be most appreciated" Miroku said as Kagome rolled her eyes some what playfully before both she and Inuyasha took a form and began to write their names. Kagome had just finish writing he name when she felt some one hand on her butt and the words:

"Would you be so kind as to bare my children" Kagome eep as she slap Miroku on the cheek, Inuyasha now got protective and began to growl at Miroku.

"Monk you are dead," and with that Miroku was hit on the head, being momentarily knock out.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to knock him out!" Kagome yelled as she look guilty at the unconscious Miroku. That's when Sango stood in front of him, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry about that, Miroku has some rather bad habits" Sango said as she drag Miroku to the nearest seat and sat him there to allow him to wake up on his own.

"Its okay, believe me, I've deal with worse" Kagome said, that caught Inuyasha attention.

"You mean you met guys who are worst then a guy who gropes girl despite the threat of prison from sexual harassment?" Inuyasha kind of yelled, a murderous look in his eyes. Kagome sigh as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I promise you all of them got what was coming" she then pointed towards Miroku "As you can see" Inuyasha calm down a little but it would be a little while before the murderous look in his eyes would go away, Kagome turned back to Sango. "So am I one of the lucky ones or does he do it to every one?" Kagome ask sort of jokingly.

"Actually he only does it to the pretty girls, so it kind of declares you as a beautiful woman, if you need reassurance" Sango said, Inuyasha snorted at that.

"It doesn't take a Lecherous monk to grope Kagome to declare her as pretty" Inuyasha muttered, Kagome blush as Sango shrug her shoulder.

"Ya well, sorry about him." Sango said again, Kagome just shrug it off.

"Its okay, oh and here are the forms he needed" Kagome said handed them to Sango, Sango took them and smiled.

"Thanks," Sango said, Kagome smiled back at her.

"So what do you do with the video tapes and stuff?" Kagome ask, Sango was surprise she still was talking to her, she would have thought she walk talk as little as possible to her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Its for the news, you see we actually get on the news for the morning on channel 9 for the students so they can learn about the other schools news and stuff" Sango answered, Kagome was surprise.

"Wow, I never knew that, so are you 2 on the news?" Kagome ask, Sango nodded her head yes.

"Ya, Miroku is but I'm not, I'm more into acting but Miroku is a reporter, I just help him with getting the people to sign the forms and such" Sango answered, Kagome nodded.

"Wow, that impressive" Kagome stated, Sango shrugged her shoulders as Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh please, how hard his it to stare into a camera and say the news?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude it's harder than it looks to do the news." Kagome snap back, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sure what ever" He said, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Actually Inuyasha Kagome is correct" Miroku suddenly came in, already waking up from his unconsciousness.

"Wow, how'd you wake up so fast?" Kagome ask, she would have figure it would have taken him an hour to wake.

"It would be from the hundreds of beautiful women who hit me on the head for now apparent reason." Miroku answered, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Save your lies for the teachers monk," Inuyasha snorted, Kagome rolled her eyes but turned back to the 2.

"Sorry about Inuyasha, he can be a jerk at times" Kagome said, both just shrug their shoulders.

"Its okay, he's better than others" Sango said, then the 4 of them ended up like that all the rest of the class period. Just talking to each other, nothing much until the bell rung all of them said good bye and went their own ways.

OKAY BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER BUT IN THIS STORY I'M TRYING TO ADD THE TIME IT TAKES TO DEVELOP A REALATION SHIP, INCLUDING SMALL TALK. ALSO INCLUDING HOW THEY GO FROM NOT KNOWING EACH OTHER, TO BEST FRIENDS ALMOST LIKE SISTER/BROTHERS FOR LIFE. SO FAR I THINK I'M DOING GOOD BUT TELL ME WHAT U THINK.

ALSO I HAVE TO SAY MY REASON FOR COMING TO THE LIBRARY IS ALMOST USE UP, WHICH MEANS IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO POSTED CHAPTERS, BUT WHEN THE SCHOOL YEARS COMES, I'LL BE POSTING CHAPTERS LIKE NO ONES BUISSNESS, THOUGH IT MIGHT BE MORE ON THE WEEKENDS BUT STILL. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD SUMMER

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. Lunch room chat

1st and 5th period were the only classes Kagome and Inuyasha had together, so after 1st period they agree to meet each other later at lunch. So later when lunch came along both of them met out side of the lunch room, they gave a small embrace before they went inside to get something to eat. They waited in line patiently until the finally made it to the food. Kagome paid for Inuyasha, since he explain his father makes him for the lunch money and he rarely had any lunch. Kagome of course bought the food for him, she knew Inuyasha wasn't lying to her, she trusted him. Now they stood, looking for a spot to fine a place to eat. Inuyasha wasn't sure which table was open for any one to sit or for pacific people that eat there.

"So, where do we si- I mean eat Inuyasha?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha look around some more until he spotted a table that had no one sitting there, 55% sure that no one sat there.

"Over there," Inuyasha pointed to the empty table, Kagome look over at it and they began to make there way towards the table. Soon they were sitting in the table, eating their lunch in peace, that is until a shadow cover over them.

Kouga and Ayame final bell for lunch just went off, and so Kouga was now in front of the class where Ayame would come out. Ayame indeed Kagome out but she rush pass him, causing suspicious until he saw her make her way towards the bathroom. Kouga then rolled his eyes in amusement as he realized what she was doing. A few minuets later Ayame came out with a relief look, Kouga just chuckled as Ayame blush.

"Some one was in a hurry," He stated, Ayame just ignored him as she made her way towards the lunch room. Soon they both had just gotten their lunch and were heading towards their lunch table. But then stop in complete shock as there sat 2 people, Ayame was so shock she didn't realize it was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga was also shock, no one has ever sat in their spot. People were so scared of them no one sat near them, fearing they would hurt them. But then the shock turned into realization that they probably didn't know they were sitting. So Kouga made his way up to the table until his shadow covered their faces causing them to look up.

(Okay now point of views mix together in this)

"Ah…can we help you?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha said nothing, he had learn long ago no one would listen to what he said, that talking was about a useless as talking to a brick wall. So unless it was necessary or if any one gave crap to Kagome he said nothing.

"Your sitting in our table" Kouga said, not harshly like as if he were made but matter of fact, as if to make them realize something.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry, I didn't know some one sat here" Kagome said apologetically, Inuyasha mentally slap himself on the head for being so stupid. He had accidently sat him and Kagome in the flee bags table.

"No its okay" Ayame said, still slightly recovering from the shock. Kagome then look up and then smiled as she recognized her.

"Oh hi Ayame, I didn't know you had first lunch" Kagome said, that's when Ayame recognized Kagome as well.

"Oh hey Kagome," Ayame said, surprise she would talk to her and not act like she had no clue who she was. Kagome then look at Ayame and Kouga and seemed to figure out something.

"So is this your boyfriend?" Kagome ask curiously.

"Ya, this is Kouga, Kouga this is Kagome the girl I told you about" Ayame said, Kagome held out a hand to shake it. Kouga was now so shock he was sure his mouth was open. But he quickly snap out of it and shook her hand.

"Hi" He said coolly as Kagome also replied with an hi.

"And this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha" Kagome said, now feeling slightly guilty for not introducing him sooner. Inuyasha 'ked' but then began to stare at Kouga as Kouga did the same.

"Flee bag" Inuyasha greeted, as if that were his name.

"Mutt" Kouga replied back, kagome and Ayame didn't like that at all.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled.

"Kouga Ayame did the same, Kagome then gently push Inuyasha out of his seat, and yelled the magic word:

"SIT BOY" Before Inuyasha was force into the ground, Ayame grab Kouga by the ear.

"Kouga be nice" She hiss as Kouga tried to tell her to let go, once both women figure the men had learn their lessons in manners. They both sat down and began to apologize about the others boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about Kouga, he nicer than that" Ayame assured.

"Ya and I'm sorry about Inuyasha, he can be a jerk sometimes but he is nicer than that" Kagome stated, Inuyasha stood up and sat next to Kagome as Kouga could finally feel his right ear.

"He started it" Inuyasha mumbled as he took another bite of his lovely ramen.

"No you started it" Kouga snap back, then Inuyasha look up and both went into an eye staring contest. Kagome did a cute but dangerous growl as Ayame did a growl herself at Kouga.

"I don't care who stated it" Kagome started her sentence.

"But its ending now" Ayame finish, both girls stop as they with out even trying finish the other sentence, with both boys looking up at them with fear. Then they both began to laugh as the boys look at the 2 of them as if they had lost their mind.

"That was so funny" Kagome said between laugh as Ayame did the same.

"And they way they look at us, that was priceless." Ayame added as they began to laugh harder, having a few people turned their heads, but stop when they saw Kouga look back.

"Oh ha ha very funny wench" Inuyasha mumbled as he took another bit of his ramen.

"Sure thing puppy" Kagome said, Inuyasha began to blush as Ayame giggled and Kouga snicker while taking another bit of his burger. Ayame herd Kouga sinker and rolled her eyes.

"Kouga your nick name isn't any better, _Wolf-ikins_" Ayame said, Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughter as Kouga head turned into a cherry.

"I told you to never say that in school" Kouga hiss as the 2 tried to calm down, or Kagome did anyways.

"But I love calling you that" Ayame whine while Kouga face turned redder.

"Well how about I tell them your nick name se-" Kouga mouth was now covered with Ayame hand.

"If you tell them no making out for a year" Ayame said, with clear threat in her voice. Kouga gulp as he shut his trap and Inuyasha began to calm down from his laughing fit.

The rest of the lunch was just like that for the rest of the lunch as the girls hit it off and Inuyasha and Kouga had a staring contest. It wasn't until the bell rung did they leave for class.

WELL I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOOD, AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY. FOR ANY PEOPLE ARE LIKE "HEY WHY ISN'T KOUGA SAYING IUNDYING LOVE TO KAGOME" WELL THAT BECAUSE IN THIS STORY, KOUGA MET AYAME BEFORE HER AND FEEL IN LOVE WITH HER AND SO, WHICH MEANS HE WOULD NEVER DEVELOP FEELINGS LIKE THAT FOR HER, AND ONLY THINK OF HER AS A FRIEND.

OKAY WELL HAVE TO GO, TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Confirmed friend

After lunch, Inuyasha Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame all got up.

"Ayame, do you want to walk with us, I mean we have the same class and all" Kagome said as they all were in front of the trash can throwing away their trays.

"Sure" Ayame said happily, Kouga was still a little un sure, but he didn't say anything. Ayame turned around and gave Kouga a kiss and hug before she and the other 2 began to walk towards class while also saying their good byes. The 3 soon made it to class, there they all made it towards their seats the teacher staring at Kagome with a still shock expression. After every one was seated and ready the teacher snap out of his idiotic stare and began to actual form words.

"Ah….well class, today we have a new student, he actually already goes to this school, but he switching science classes. So please say hello to Hojo" The teacher said as Hojo indeed stood up before very one and gave a sweet smile that would have made any girls heart melt, except for a certain few.

"Hi, my name Hojo and I hope to become good friends with all of you" He said nicely, Inuyasha snorted as Ayame rolled her eyes, she didn't exactly like Hojo, because believe it or not Hojo was the one who gave her the nick name 'psycho path whore'. Hojo was then seated with a group of 2 people who now had 3 people to work with. The teacher told every one to work on their project for the whole class period. As soon as he was done Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Did you get anything done on it?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha shook his head no as Kagome sigh, she then turned towards Ayame. "What about you, did you get anything done?" Kagome ask, Ayame also shook no, Kagome sigh again.

"Okay, how about for the rest of the class periods we take notes from the book and in the last 10 minuets share the notes with each other." Kagome suggested, the 2 nodded yes in agreement liking the idea. So that's what it was like for the first 15 minuets, until the teacher said he had to go take a step outside the classroom for 10 minuets and would return soon. Surprisingly the class didn't take advantage of the time and continued to work, all except for one.

Hojo had been eyeing Kagome and let's just say he like her. She was pretty, every pretty, and she seemed nice and sweet and basically the perfect girlfriend for any one. So as the teacher left Hojo took this opportunity to go talk to her, that was until he remember her boyfriend, the half-breed. He may be a half-breed but he was still stronger than him and it wasn't the smartest thing to do to go up and ask his girlfriend on a date. But then he got a little luck as Inuyasha slowly stood up and said something about the bathroom. Hojo did a mental 'yes' as he saw his chance. Surely Kagome wouldn't pass up a date on him, he was the best looking boy in school.

The girls continued to do their work but as soon as Inuyasha walk out the door Hojo was now standing in front of them, or Kagome more pacifically.

"Hi" He said, Kagome look up slightly startled but then quickly replied a polite hi and smile. Ayame frown as she glared at Hojo, Hojo also look back and was shaking slightly but didn't say anything to her.

"So, is there anything you want?" Kagome ask, Hojo look down staring at his feet with a blush before asking the question.

"I was thinking maybe this Saturday we can go out on a date" Hojo said, Kagome blush as every one stop to see the best looking boy asking Kagome out. Every one excepted her to say yes, but Kagome just loved to amaze them.

"Oh…I'm sorry but I can't, I have a boyfriend and all" Kagome said, feeling guilty, Ayame felt small amount of guilt for him…very, very small.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun" Hojo persisted as if she didn't say she had a boyfriend and just said no, Ayame was getting slightly piss.

"You herd her Hojo, she has a boyfriend and she isn't interested." Ayame snap, Kagome was slightly grateful for the help but Hojo wasn't thrilled.

"Shut it, whore" He snap, Hojo was known to have quiet the temper, kind of like Inuyasha but the only difference was that Inuyasha held back the urge to hit while Hojo smack any one near him. Ayame growled at him while Kagome gasp.

"Hojo, what the hell is you problem" Kagome snap, Hojo just shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry that's what every one calls her" Hojo said, Kagome eyes narrow as Ayame look down, knowing nothing she said would change anything.

"Is that from a rumor?" Kagome ask, Hojo nodded expecting her to understand and maybe scoot away but again wrong. "Then leave, I have a boyfriend and even if I were single I sure as hell wouldn't date anyone who believe in rumors, or some one who insults my friend for something that was probably made up." Kagome snap, another thing she hated with a passion were rumors. Kagome learn from experience to never believe a rumor unless you see it happen in front of your own eyes. Hojo however was shock from something else she said.

"Wait, did you just call her you friend?" Hojo ask, Ayame glance at Kagome wondering what she would answer with, hoping it would be a yes, her prayers were answered.

"Well ya, that what I said, now leave me alone before Inuyasha kills you" Kagome said as she sat down, Hojo just snorted.

"Like he'll believe anything you say," He said but then almost wetted himself when he herd a growl behind him.

"I don't have to believe her, I'll gladly kick your ass" With that Inuyasha pick the kid up by the collar of his neck and threw him towards his seat, with that Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome like as if he didn't throw Hojo like a ball.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that, you could have hurt him" Kagome hiss quietly, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And let him get near you, unlikely." Inuyasha stated Kagome sigh but then smiled, always happy to see him so caring for her.

"Kagome" Kagome turned around to see Ayame looking at her with shock and curiosity "Did you, call me…..you friend" She ask, still trying to see if she was dreaming or not. Kagome shrug her shoulder as she answered.

"Ya, I mean you are, unless you don't want me to be" Kagome said now disappointed, Ayame quickly shook her head no.

"No, that not it…..its just I never had a friend before" Ayame said, Kagome now look at her with surprise.

"Really, I would have figure lots of people would have been your friend, I mean you're nice and you would make a great friend" Kagome said, Ayame just stared at her until she finally except what Kagome said and smiled with happiness. She now had a confirm friend, she was so happy. Kagome just smile back to know she had a friend here now, other than Inuyasha of course, then something caught her attention. She was looking at Ayame sketch book, she had open it to look for an eraser since the one on her pencil was crap. Kagome was looking at the picture with her and Inuyasha fighting, she couldn't help but giggle which got Ayame curious as to why she was giggling.

"Ayame, did you draw this?" Kagome ask, knowing taking the sketch book to take a better look at it, Ayame began to get nervous. It wasn't from the fact that she thought she drew bad or anything, it was from the fact people would come up and ask her not to draw them.

Now the reason for this craziness is that back in the first years she came to this school she and Kouga were boyfriend and girlfriend. Also she was taking this class called life art, it was teaching her how to draw demon and human bodies, and in 2weeks they were hiring people to pose naked in front of the class and draw of course. They first did women, and then men. Kouga had no idea about this, and so when he peek over her shoulder and saw her drawing a naked guy he felt his blood boil. Little did Ayame realize the model she was drawing right then look and awfully lot like an boy in Kouga class, and so lets just say. If Ayame hadn't come when she did, Kouga might of killed the guy. Ever since then every one would go to her and ask her to not draw them.

So Ayame watch as Kagome look at the picture, then she turned to Inuyasha and got him to look at it. Inuyasha blush slightly as he saw the picture but look at it anyways. Kagome then turned around and gave it back.

"Why Ayame you draw pretty well," Kagome said as she had handed the drawing back Ayame took it with a small blush.

"Thanks," Ayame said, she grew a little more confidence as she turned her book to the next page and showed it to Kagome. Kagome look at it and began to giggle again.

"Awe that is sooo cute," Kagome said as Inuyasha again look up to see the picture and then snorted.

"I do not look like that," Inuyasha stated, Kagome rolled her eyes as Ayame giggle. Kagome then saw the other 2 pages with a smile as she giggle at the drawings, once she was done she returned to Ayame again.

"Wow that was really funny Ayame, you're really good" Kagome said, Ayame smiled brighten as she put her book away. That how it was like for the rest of the class period, once the bell rung every one ran out of the class to have their few minuets of freedom. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame said their farewells as they all made their way to their class, all with smiles on their faces.

HOPE U LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK ALSO MIGHT BE A VERY LONG TIME BEFORE I WRITE AGAIN, LIKE MAYBE A YEARS IF IT COMES TO THAT. I'M STILL NOT SURE IF IT'LL BE A YEAR, BUT IT'LL BE A WHILE BEFORE I UP DATE ON ANY STORY THAT'S FOR SURE, SOOOOOOOO SORRY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	8. To 'Yeah' NOT PART OF STORY

Dear 'Yeah' a.k.a 'Asshole'

This shit is only 7 chapters long so u can't expect it to be at its best. Also 21out of 22 think this shit is interesting or great, 16 want to know what happening next, and 8 are fans of this, and this story wasn't even out for long.

Also I know writer have to take criticism but I don't need to take crap from a little punk who doesn't even own an account. So unless u can come up with a better story that has more viewers, fans, and people who left positive comments, bite me. And what kind of name is yeah, it sounds like something an idiot would say, but then u would be insulting all idiots. Either way, in short of what I want to say…you ain't got shit on me….dumbass.

From: Blue Roze

Last comment: BOOM! THAT JUST HAPPEN!

And if you are some one else who thinks I over reacted look up yeah, read his comment, and tell me you wouldn't be tempted to do the same thing.


	9. To the mall

Inuyasha and Kagome were once again separated from each from the stupid classes they were force to take. But they were once again reunited at the final class they took, which was P.E. After the girls dress out Kagome came out wearing some black shorts, white T-shirt with the schools logo on it and her hair in a high pony tail. The P.E classes were mix with both boys and girls. Luckily Inuyasha and Kagome got the same one. The teacher first instructions were run around the school jogging track. 5 times for humans and 10 for demons. As soon as that was done every one was separated to do free play. Which consisted with the choice of:

Volley ball

Foot ball

Basket ball

(and on this occasion)

Talk to friends

Inuyasha and Kagome obviously chose the talking choice instead of playing in the hot sun. They talk casually by the large metal fence that separated them from out side of school and the inside. As the 2 talk Kagome eyes that were temporally looking around and landed on a person she recognized. The girl named Sango she saw earlier.

Sango usual like to play a game or exercise, but she was only able to do that when the coach instructed other people to play with her, which was thanks to the rumors that made people avoid her. So she was stuck with doing nothing but staring off into space and allowing her mind to wonder to where ever it whish.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said, catching the half-demons attention.

"Ya?" He ask.

"Over there," Kagome said making a movement with her pointing at Sango.

"Isn't that the girl named Sango?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha turned his gaze at her and nodded in recognition of her.

"Ya, so" He ask curiously to Kagome.

"She looks kind of lonely, maybe we should go talk to her" Kagome stated, Inuyasha shrug his shoulders.

"If you want to" He said uncertainly, he was still unsure but he agreed to it. Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to Sango as she continued staring at nothing. Kagome walk up to her and tap her shoulder to get her attention. It did as Sango slightly jump and turned her head quickly to face Kagome.

"Oh, hey Kagome" Sango said, recognizing Kagome from her first class.

"Hey Sango, how are?" Kagome ask, Sango look at her first, making sure she wasn't one of those types of girls who pretended to be her friend and then get her to tell her secrets and tell the whole school. After she judge her Sango decided that she was not that type of girl from experience.

"Fine, how are you 2 doing?" Sango ask, also seeing Inuyasha next to Kagome.

"Fine," Kagome answered as Sango nodded. "Why aren't you playing, you seem like the kind of girl who likes sports." Kagome said as she saw Sango muscular arms it had only made sense to her that Sango was one of those 'love to exercise' kind of girls.

"I didn't feel like it today" Sango replied "and besides not many people like to play with me" Sango also added, now causing confusion to Kagome.

"Why not" she ask.

"Because they know Sango will more in likely kick their ass" Inuyasha said, causing surprise from both girls. Sango blush slightly as Kagome turned towards her.

"Really, are you good in sports?" Kagome ask, Sango nodded yes.

"A little" She said making Kagome nod in understand meant.

"Well that's neat" Kagome said "I whish I was good at sports" Kagome said with a nervous laugh as Inuyasha snorted.

"Good luck on that, you can't even throw a ball 5 feet in the air" Inuyasha said more to himself like as if Kagome wasn't there, Kagome then growled.

"SIT BOY" She yelled causing Inuyasha to go head first into the (thankfully) soft grass like dirt. Sago look in shock and curiosity again.

"How did you do that?" Sango ask, causing Kagome to look up from glaring at the now flatten Inuyasha.

"What?" She ask.

"How did you make Inuyasha do that" Sango said now pointing to Inuyasha who was now getting up, Kagome blush as she answered.

"It sort of a long story" Kagome said as she began to answer her "You see when I was 6 years old I found this necklace in my grandpa shed and with instructions on how to use it. I didn't know then I had priestess powers and me and Inuyasha were playing cops and robbers. One thing lead to another and the next thing we know Inuyasha has the necklace." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled out the necklace a little to let her see it better. Sango nodded as she look at the purple necklace with fascination.

"I've herd of those before, I think only the person who place it on the other person can remove it." Sango said as Inuyasha then drop the necklace and allow it to once again dangle off of his neck.

That's how it was for the remainder of the class. Sango had to admit Kagome was not at all what she thought she was. Kagome was sweet, kind, and a great person she would love to be known as her friend. Kagome also thought the same as Sango, they had a lot in common and she was different from the other girls who tried to be her friends, making her more like real friend then the others. Inuyasha thought Sango was okay, after all she didn't ignore him and he didn't smell any disgust from her sent at all.

After P.E Kagome and Inuyasha both change and wash out (in the separate bathrooms of course) before they met up out side of the locker rooms. They were about to leave before remembered something.

"Crap Kagome wait I remember I forgot to get some homework from my math class. Can you wait I'll be back in a second okay?" He ask, remembering that he would retrieve it later in a hurry. Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha as she nodded, agreeing to wait for him. Inuyasha gave her a quick small kiss before running off to his math class that was quiet a ways. Kagome then lean against a close by wall and sigh as she waited for beloved boyfriend. Her eyes went around looking at her surroundings to pass the time. I was then her eyes landed on 2 of her new friends. Sango and Ayame both were also leaning against a wall both waiting for something, Kagome smiled as she began to make her way towards the 2 girls.

Both Ayame and Sango lean against the same wall waiting for their men. The drama club was canceled and Sango had to wait for Miroku for he had to make sure the tape for tomorrows new cast was perfect, Ayame was waiting for Kouga who was actually using the bathroom, his last teacher for class was a bitch and he wasn't allowed to use the bathroom until after class. They were both unaware of the other leaning next to each other.

They were both just day dreaming thinking about random stuff until they both herd a familiar voice.

" Hey Sango, Ayame." Kagome said catching both of the girls attention. Both smiled at Kagome but then were confused of who was the other person she was talking about. Kagome walk up to them with a smile that seemed to never leave her face.

"Oh hi Kagome" Ayame said with a smile as the girls gave a small hug, Sango stood by completely confused. Kagome then saw Sango was confused and so began to make things clear.

"Ayame this is my friend Sango" Kagome said gesturing her hand towards the said girls name. "and Sango this is my friend Ayame." Kagome also clarified to Sango. Sango and Ayame look at each other, both wondering what the other thought of them. If each other we one of the people who made fun of them or just didn't like. It was a few minuets of awkward silence which started to worry Kagome until finally Ayame made the first move.

"Nice to meet you" Ayame said giving a friendly smile. She was still unsure, but she figured if she was a friend of Kagome maybe she was alright too. Plus, she never seen Sango actually gossip about her like the others or avoid her like so many as well. Sango slowly extended a hand and shook hers, thinking in similar terms that Ayame might also be different.

"Nice to meet you as well" Sango also gave a polite smile. Kagome mentally sigh in relief that the 2 of them didn't have any problems with each others or such.

"So what are you 2 doing here?" Kagome ask now suddenly curious. "Don't you have drama class after school Sango?" Kagome ask.

"Ah ya I do but today we canceled, I'm waiting for Miroku. The cast and him have to make sure tomorrows news they recorded it good. Their was some technically difficulties but by tomorrow their news report will be up in the cafeteria and on TV at 6:00 on channel 9." Sango explain, the other 2 girls nodded in understand meant.

"What about you?" Kagome ask Ayame.

"I'm waiting for Koga, he has to use the bathroom since his last teacher was a bitch and wouldn't let him use it." Ayame answered, both girl again nodded to the answer they were provided by, Kagome then got a thought.

"Hey guys, why don't we all go to the mall?" Kagome ask, both girls now look at her with surprise.

"The mall" Sango ask, as if to clarify, Kagome nodded.

"Ya, we can bring our boyfriends and all hang out," Kagome said with hope, both girls look stun, it was the first time any of them had been ask to hang out with some one other then their boyfriends. But if only took a second before they both answered the offer.

"Sure" Sango said "That sounds like fun."

"Ya" Ayame also pipe in "I'd also like to go too." Kagome gave a big happy smile at her new friends now all waiting for their men.

Kouga sigh as he got out of the bathroom and began to head towards Ayame, he been holding that in for what felt like hours. As he began to approach Ayame he saw to other figures with her. Her first thought it was some bullies that were making fun of her, and was about to go quicken his speed until he recognized on the figures to be Kagome. But the other girls was un familiar, but they didn't seemed to be arguing, in fact, Ayame seemed to be having a good time, she was smiling. Kouga still continued his destination until he was only a foot away, by then Ayame saw Kouga and smiled. Kagome and Sango turned towards Kouga direction once they saw Ayame staring and smiling at something else. Kagome gave a welcome smile as Sango gave a polite smile, not sure what to expect.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome greeted while Ayame walk up to him and grabbing his hand to bring him closer.

"Hey Kagome" Kouga answered, he look at the new girl in confusion.

"Who's this" Kouga ask curiously, Sango blush in embarrassment, despite being an actress she hated being center of attention, well when she wasn't on stage any ways.

"Oh Kouga this is Sango" Ayame introduce.

"Hello," Sango said while offering a hand "Nice to meet you" Kouga smelt no threat from the girl, no arrogant, and no fear or disgust just nervousness.

"Nice to meet you too" Kouga said shaking her hand. After the hand shake he turned towards Ayame.

"Ready to go?" he ask, Ayame look confused until remembering what they usually do after school.

"Actually Kouga," Ayame started to explain. "Kagome invited me, you and some other friends of hers to go to the mall" She said, Kouga look shock, Kagome was just one surprise after another. She was willing to talk to them, even with the rumor of him being a psycho path (which we wrong) and now she was even inviting them to hang out with them. He was starting to get fishy, but Ayame bright and happy smile cause him to agree. After all it wasn't like she would be alone, so incase this was a prank he would be able to protect her. "Can we go please" Ayame just added seeing Kouga thinking about it. Kouga sigh as he nodded.

"Sure we can go" He said Ayame smile some how grew as Kagome and Sango also smiled in happiness.

"Good" Kagome said, "Now we just have to wait for Miroku and Inuyasha and then we can go" Kagome said, every one nodded to Kagome plan, that was when Sango suddenly gasp and then slap some one hard on the face.

"YOU STUPID LECH" She yelled at a now red cheek Miroku. Miroku chuckled as he gently rub his cheek to help with the pain, Kouga and Ayame gave confused faces to the new person before them, so Kagome decided to explain.

"This is Miroku, another friend of mine and Sango boyfriend" Kagome said to their once confused now knowing faces. Miroku now paid attention to the new people before him that Kagome was apparently trying to introduce him to.

"Miroku this is Kouga and Ayame my 2 other friends" Kagome said, Miroku look at them before offering a friendly hand to shake. Kouga was the first to take it and shake it as well as giving an annual hello. Then Ayame went to shake it, but as her hand touch his Miroku suddenly brought his other hand up to clasp around her one hand.

"Would you be so kind enough to bear my children." He ask, Ayame 'epp' as she retracted her hand and slap him, then he was hit on the head by Sango, beating Kouga by only 2 seconds.

"Miroku knock it off will you" She scolded, pulling him back by the ear. Miroku chuckled again as he was pulled back.

"My apologies, but my hand is curse." He said holding up his 'curse' hand. Every one rolled their eyes at the pathetic excuse.

"Sure" Ayame said Kagome sigh again at Miroku bad habit.

"So what were you talking about my dearest Sango" Miroku said trying to get Sango to forgive him, Sango sigh as she answered.

"Kagome invited me, you, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha to the mall to hang out." Sango answered still not completely happy with him. Miroku look surprise, he and Sango had hang out at the mall before, but never had they hang out with some one other than each other. Miroku had more trust in people than other people did from the fact he was a monk and taught that there was good in every one, so he more than gladly jump at the chance of hanging out with his new friends.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He ask, Kagome sigh.

"Inuyasha, he should be here any minuet" Kagome answered, Miroku nodded in agreement before they all went into casual conversation.

Inuyasha was now coming back from his math class with his need homework in his back pack, as soon as he got to the place he left Kagome, he was surprise to see her with a group of people. They were even all laugh for some one said something quiet amusing. As Inuyasha got closer he began to recognize some of the face. He recognize Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and flee bag. Inuyasha soon was right behind Kagome and wrap an arm around her waist. Kagome didn't even jump for she recognized the arm wrap around her, she smiled as she turned her head to look up at Inuyasha.

"Good you're here Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm here, I said I would be wouldn't I?" He ask, Kagome smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha I invited Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku to the mall" Kagome said motioning to the 4 other people waiting to see what he had to say. "You want to come?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha look at the 4 people, shock they would actual hang out with them. Inuyasha was rather suspicious of them, but he didn't want to make Kagome un happy. So he sigh and nodded that he would come. Kagome smiled even bigger as everyone else did, excited that they might have a good time, with a real new friend. And then before you know it they were off to the mall, to have a good time away from their secret hells.

WELL THAT'S THAT CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WILL UP DATE SOON HOPEFULLY, READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
